The Rise of the Dragon
by DragonsKing83
Summary: Several key differences bring about a vastly divergent path for the boy who would have been Jon Snow. A true dragon will rise from the union of ice and fire creating new paths not only for Jon but Lyanna, Rhaella, and Daenerys as well. Alliances will shift and loyalties will be tested as the Roses Stags Falcons and Lions are reminded the Dragons still have Claws.
1. Chapter 1

** AUTHORS NOTE**\- _This is obviously an alternative universe I am making here. Some dates and ages will have been slightly altered to fit my story better and if it doesen't always seem exactly canon, oh well, this is AU and i don't particularly care. The beginning however has one key difference. What if the wife of Rickard Stark was not Lyarra but an OC. Rhaena Targaryen is the eldest child of King Jaehaerys II and when confronted with the possible prospect of marrying Aerys, decides to avoid that by any means necessary. She finds a sympathetic ear in her grandfather King Aegon V who arranges a Northern alliance with Rickard Stark. Everything else happens as normal up to the point of the rebellion. Rhaena was with child and nearly died when giving birth at the time of Rickard and Brandon's death. She was aware of the truth of Lyanna's so-called abduction. By the time she was well enough to act the game had already been set. The other divergence is Queen Rhaella's own support in Rhaegar taking a second wife who is her niece. All three of these women possess exceptionally strong indomitable wills which will be of paramount importance in the support and upbringing of our main male character who is of course the grandson of the two elder and son of the younger woman. His is the song of Ice and fire this is the story of the Prince that was Promised- well, my version at least. _

**CHAPTER I- THE TOWER OF JOY**

It had been three days since Rhaegar had left the Tower of Joy and both Lyanna and the Kingsguard were feeling decidedly uneasy. The situation in the realm was deteriorating rapidly. Lyanna knew there would be consequences for her defiance, but never in her wildest dreams did she believe it would come down to this. Perhaps what angered her the most however were the tales of the absurd claims of that oaf Robert Baratheon. Lyanna snorted in disgust at the mere thought that she would allow herself to be kidnapped and raped. The bastard who dared would be dead long before he had a chance to so much as touch her. She then felt a gentle kick come from the baby. It seems she wasn't alone in her belief. She was distracted from such thoughts as Ser Arthur Dayne joined her in the room looking worried.

"What is the matter Ser Arthur?" He was normally quite composed and confident, and she certainly didn't like the look of worry on his face. "My Princess, banners have been spotted making their way towards us. It doesen't look to be an overly large group, more like a troop of guardsmen."

"Whose banners do they bear? Virtually no one knows of our location." inquired Lyanna. "The oddest sight Princess. They are a double banner with what i'm certain is the Stark direwolf halved with the Targaryen dragon." At that, Lyanna bolted upright and raced toward the window. The gasp that left her lips surpised Arthur. "Mother", she whispered. "That is my mother's personal banner. I'd thought she died in childbirth though i never actually got a confirmation of this." "If that is indeed the Lady Stark the others won't allow her entry. We have our orders," he said. Lyanna actually giggled, somewhat confusing Arthur. "You forget Ser Arthur, my mother is far more than simply Dowager Lady of Winterfell; she was born the Princess Rhaena Targaryen, eldest child of King Jaehaerys II. You are bound to follow the commands of the blood members of the royal family above all others, which she most assuredly is."

Apparently Ser Arthur had been wrong because when he descended to the base of the Tower he found both Ser Oswell and Ser Gerold on bended knee kissing the back of Lady Starks hand. It occured to Arthur that his Kingsguard brothers were both considerably older than he and would have seen Lady Stark growing up as the granddaughter and then daughter of their kings. Looking at her it was almost hard to believe that Princess Lyanna was this woman's daughter. She was pure Targaryen and bore a remarkable resemblence to Queen Rhaella. Which was of course natural as she was the elder sister of both King Aerys and Queen Rhaella. Never having heard of bouts of Targaryen madness coming from the North, Arthur could only hope this Targaryen was more like her sister and nothing like her brother. His thoughts are confirmed when she calmly asks to be brought to her daughter, though it is plain to see this is no request. Arthur was rather shocked when Ser Gerold Hightower barely even paused to think before acquiessing to her will. He thought that perhaps this is one formidable lady.

When the door opened and Lyanna saw her mother walk through she was in her arms within moments. She poured out her heart to the mother she thought to never see again in this life. They discussed things for well over an hour before it occured to her that her mother had seemed less than surprised by any of this and also seemed remarkably well informed.

"How Mother? How does it seem that you already know all of this?" asked Lyanna. Rhaena responded with the question, "Besides the Kingsguard downstairs, who else was at your wedding to Rhaegar?" "The Queen", Lyanna said. Then, all the knowledge her mother had began to make sense. Of course the Queen would contact her sister if she heard she still lived. The two had always been close no matter the distance that separated them. "Mother, something i've been wondering. Why was the Queen so supportive of Rhaegar and I? Why did she help us?"

The answer is both simple and complicated. "Because sweetling, you are my daughter. You're also more like me than you realize and she would have easily recognized that. Also, I believe she holds little love for Princess Elia and her Dornish kin. She doesn't trust them in the slightest, and with good reason. Frankly my darling I'm not sure which is worse; to be surrounded by Lannisters or the Martells. You were always her first choice for her son's wife but my brother refused to wait a few more years for you to come of age and then your father got sucked into the Arryn-Baratheon alliance."

"Now my dear, we must get you packed and out of this desert hell. No daughter of mine will be forced to endure such things."

"Are we to go home Mother? I am committed to my course", Lyanna stated determinedly." That is good daughter for I am committed to seeing you and my future grandchild are well met. We are to sail to Dragonstone", she announced.

After summoning Ser Gerold Hightower she presented him with a letter in the Queen's own hand commanding him and his brothers to accompany her sister and good-daughter and all in their company to Dragonstone and set sail from Starfall post-haste. Apparently Lord Dayne had been pressed into Queen Rhaella's service to ensure their swift and safe departure. As none of them had even slightest desire to remain immobile and useless in this remote tower they all agreed to follow the Queens command without hesitation. They would leave at dawn on the morrow.

Before Princess Rhaena retired for the evening she had two more surprises for not only Lyanna, but the Kingsguard as well. A wet nurse walked into the room to introduce Lyanna to her new nine month old baby sister. "Lya meet your sister, Elaena Stark." The young babe presented to Lyanna was beautiful. She was also, Lyanna noted, the only one of her mother's children to inheirit her own pale blonde Targaryen locks. Lyanna also saw when the little girl opened her eyes that she possessed eyes identical to her own glacial orbs.

"She's so beautiful Mother. Hello, little one. I'm your big sister Lya and I promise you this little sister, no matter what i shall love you always." Rhaena leaned forward and placed a kiss on Lyanna's brow. "Just as i'll always love you Lya. I want you to know i'm so proud of you my beautiful girl." "How can be you mamma, I got Father and Brandon killed", she whispered. Her Mother gently grasped her chin and met her eyes. "It is not and never will be your fault Lyanna. You never could have known. The fault lies with my mad brother and him alone. And i promise you this, he will get what's coming to him even if i have to be named a kinslayer to see it done. For killing my oldest boy, his own nephew and your father, I would wear it as a badge of honor." Rhaena stated boldly. If the members of the Kingsguard heard that particular threat to their kings life, they showed no sign of it.

"Now, I have one more child to introduce you to." Rhaena motioned towards a servant and asked her to bring in the boy. Lyanna is speechless as are the Kingsguard when they are presented with five year old Renly Baratheon of Storm's End.

"Mother, how? How in the name of the gods did you get custody of Robert's little brother." Instead of answering she introduced Renly to everyone and then sent him to his supper and bed. Finally after he left, Rhaena answered. "It was Rhaella's idea. We had both gotten word the the defenders at Storm's End were at their starving point, and neither she nor I want anything to happen to Steffon's last boy. We both loved him like a brother and would preserve one of his children untainted by any of this if we could. Also having him in our hands is leverage we need, though of course we'd never let him come to harm. But, Robert needen't know that of course. He's never seen any of my birth family as his true relatives. As to how I retrieved him, that part is simple. The Tyrell's let me through their lines and i used one the the ancient tunnels that run underneath the castle that Steffon and I used to play in as children. Hunger is a rather a powerful motivator to seek out new surroundings. Now we must needs rest sweetling for we depart with the dawn."


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**\- Thanks for everyone who reviewed, Here's the next chapter.

_DISCLAIMER_\- I own absolutely nothing, except for OC's.

**CHAPTER II.**

They spent barely a night in Sunspear before boarding the ship Lord Dayne had arranged. It was supposedly the fastest ship in all of Dorne. Considering they reached Dragonstone in less than a moon's turn, despite having to navigate around the entirety of Dorne and the Stormlands, it may well have been. Good fortune shined on them throughout their journey as they encountered no enemy vessels. Luckily, only the fleets loyal to the Targaryens controlled their paths thru the Summer and Narrow Seas. The Kingsguard had been constantly on edge for over half the journey; afraid the women would be taken hostage or killed by any passing vessel. Lyanna found herself highly amused by her mother's response to these worries. Her response had been suprisingly simple. They were quite possibly the safest women in all of Westeros. Lyanna was wanted alive and safe by both sides (Rhaegar and Robert the Oaf), while Rhaena was both the Mad Kings' sister as well as the mother of the Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. After that explanation the old bull Ser Gerold Hightower decided the Princess' assessment of the situation was rather accurate and the remainder of the voyage was calm in both passengers and the sea itself.

They reached the harbour of Dragonstone and found themselves amidst what looked to be the entirety of the Royal fleet. At the dock they were recieved by Ser Willem Darry and a Targaryen honour guard. Lyanna yet again found herself surprised when she was honoured as crown princess. Upon entering the Targaryen ancestral castle, she felt the baby deliver a strong kick, as if sensing he was entering the keep of his father's forebears. She was certain the baby would come soon and thanked the old gods and the new ones of her mother for reaching a place she could deliver her child into the world in a safe and protected environment. Over the past months, for some reason Lyanna began to believe that Rhaegar was wrong in his assumption that their child would be a daughter. It may have been only instict, but as the days wore on she became increasingly certain it would be a son. Truthfully it mattered little to her, she just wanted her child safe and healthy. Though many may believe her child to be a threat to Prince Aegon's future rule, her mother had been assured by the Queen that should she deliver a son he would be welcomed by the family and given the traditional title of Prince of Summerhall. Both her mother and the Queen believed that the Royal House itself was in very real danger of ending and that was not even taking the rebellion into consideration. Besides Rhaegar, who was leading his father's troops against a dangerous coalition, only baby Aegon and Prince Viserys stood between them and the total extinction of House Targaryen in the male line.

Lyanna and her mother were greeted warmly by the Queen as she introduced them to her household. Prince Viserys was an adorable little boy of six and rather shy as he clung to his mother's hand. He seemed rather happy to meet her and took an immediate liking to her mother. Really, it wasn't suprising considering the two sisters interaction with each other. Seeing them side by side Lyanna was taken aback by how similar the two looked. Both were beautiful with their almost otherworldly Valyrian features, but there was something else; some inner spark that indentified the two as exceptional. Another trait shared between the two was their calculating minds. The two royal sisters were quite literally born and bred to play the game. Queen Rhaella also appeared to be very heavily pregnant. When asked she said she too was due any day now. As they were led to their rooms Lyanna felt a sense of peace wash over her that she had only ever experienced in Winterfell. Perhaps it was her own dragon blood awakening now that she was in her mother's ancestral lands. Later that evening she fell asleep to the sounds of the sea. Dragonstone may have appeared somewhat bleak and worn, but the old keep had a majesty and mystique all its own. The kingdoms at large had no idea that peacefully slumbering within their mothers wombs rested two young dragons whom would one day soon shape the destiny of the whole of Westeros for centuries to come; there in the last outpost of Old Valyria.

For Lyanna, the following two weeks were rather exciting. Getting to know her aunt was a blessing. She was a true queen in every respect. Rhaella Targaryen was a woman of unparalleled strength. The two bonded a great deal as neither could move around too much due to their advanced pregnancies. She was rather surprised with just how open her aunt was with her. To Lyanna's horror she held little back concerning her marriage to Aerys. The woman was married to a real beast of a man. Anything remotely sane and decent about the man was long since dead. That the Queen had managed to raise and protect her children so well was a testament to the inner fire which burned within. After the first few days, Lyanna was let in on the plans the two dragons were making. Apparently after defeating Robert, the throne was to be Rhaegar's. This puzzled Lyanna because it was well known that it was near impossible to get near the King, his paranoia being so great by this point that he never went anywhere with the Kingsguard and Varys.

"Aunt Rhaella, how are you so certain Rheagar will able to take the throne after defeating Robert?" she asked. The reply left her utterly stunned.

"After he was knighted by Ser Arthur, young Jaime Lannister was often my personal guard. As such he was forced to observe the more abhorent acts my husband forced on to me. I believe he's only a couple name days older than you Lya, and he was horrified by what he saw and heard. To be Tywin's son and as inherantly good as he is, well that is a true wonder; though he hides it well under a veneer of arrogance and flippancy. He is by far more of his mother's son than Tywins. Joanna Lannister was one of my dearest friends and Ser Jaime has more of her goodness than her other children. His sister Cersei has her claws into him, but he will be a great man one day if he can be rid of her poison."

That certainly raised Lyanna's eyebrows, but she had more tact than to ask what that was about. "I still don't understand how this helps Aunt Rhaella?" she asked.

"Well my dear over time Jaime became something of a friend to me. Many times he would try a deflect the Kings anger onto himself, oft times with violent results for him. Also, some nights I would wander the more deserted parts of the Keep and Maegor's when I suspected my husband might take it into his mind to visit me. Many of those times Jaime would guard me and we'd have discussions till I could be certain the King was asleep. I am probably one of the only persons alive that he has access to who could truly tell him about his mother and all the times we spent together growing up. He was always eager for my knowledge of her because he was so young when she died and his father, in his twisted version of grief, forbid any mention of Joanna. I believe he saw me as something of a mother figure. Regardless, before I fled to Dragonstone he swore to me that one way or the other he would make certain I was a widow upon my return."

"He swore a vow?" Lyanna asked. "And you truly believe he'll go through with it?"

"Oh you can be certain he will my daughter, for regardless of their other faults, a Lannister always pays their debts. He swore to it. Besides, myself and a dear friend of mine have arranged that he'll have ample help if needs be," said Rhaena walking into the room and taking seat next to her daughter. "I just got the boys to bed. Barely half a moons turn and already Viserys and young Renly are thick as thieves. The two of them are definitely going to be a handful. It's excellent for the two of them to be around one another. Neither boy has been able to have any real companionship of their own age." said Rhaena

"Wonderful, it was always so dangerous for Viserys to have any friends in the Keep with Aerys about," the Queen said with a sigh.

"Mother, what dear friend of yours were you referring to?" asked Lyanna.

"That my dear would be Lady Olenna Tyrell of Highgarden. She was a lady-in-waiting for our mother, and was something of a mentor growing up for the both of us."

"Did you finish the talks with her sister?" asked Rhaella.

"For the moment at least. She has instructed Lord Mace to continues his seige of Storm's End, but not to truly commit any of the forces of the Reach save the detachment that went to Rhaegar. They will preserve their strength untill we order them to act. She has been fully informed of the true situation."

"And what were her conditions?" Rhaella inquired.

"Three main ones: a prominent seat on the small council; a Northern marriage for one of her grandsons; and a royal marriage for her grand-daughter," Rhaena replied. "Not overly excessive really, for they will help us keep the Martells in line should they dare to cause a stir about Rhaegar and Lyanna. On that particular subject she was absolutely certain the Reacher lords would love nothing more than an excuse should the Dornish even contemplate raising a sword."

"Those seem agreeable sister. Also, we were informed earlier that your maester finally arrived. I have a feeling I shall need him for this birthing." said the Queen.

Rhaena reached over and squeezed her sister's hand in comfort, "not to worry sister he was able to save me with Elaena's birth, and you know how hard that was on me. I promise you this, i'll not be losing either one of you any time soon."


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER**_\- I OWN NOTHING_\- Now on with the story

**CHAPTER III.**

_Rhaena Targaryen Stark 283 A.L.- Dragonstone_

Dark Wings, Dark Words. The old addage had never been more true than now. She could still hear the sobs of both her sister and daughter from the news the raven brought. Her eldest remaining son was on his way. She imagined him writing the letter and the sombre look he would have borne when writing it.

_My Beloved Mother,_

_I barely know where to begin. Your men just reached me as I left what I am beginning to think of as the eight level of hell known as King's Landing. I am not surprised your words didn't find me sooner. The fighting has been fierce and all consuming; especially in the Riverlands, the Stormlands, and the Crownlands. First let me tell you how of joyous it was to learn you lived still and have given us a new sister. When I last heard from Winterfell that you were near death it was one of the most grievous moments of my life. Twas like Father and Brandon all over again. How do i begin to describe what has befallen our country. If only i'd known how utterly rash Brandon would react; if only i'd known what Lyanna truly wanted or thought to dissuade Father from her betrothal when I could tell such a thing was so distasteful to her. I was so convinced of Jon Arryn's vision of our alliance and Westeros; that I convinced myself that it was her duty. Duty, and what is supposedly honourable have ruined everything I thought I knew. People I thought I knew are capable of such atrocities I have learned the hard way, through your words mother; through Fire and Blood- that my one true duty is to my family and my family alone. The only reason I joined in the rebellion was to to find Lyanna and avenge Father and Brandon. By the time I and my armies met up with the other rebel forces they had already proclaimed Robert king. Even then I shuddered at the thought of him on the throne. Whilst I agreed unreservedly that Aerys had to go, I believe they knew I would never go along with the overthrow of the entire Targaryen Dynasty. Thusly, I refused to swear fealty to Robert untill the rebellion was over. If Rhaegar had indeed abducted my sister then I believed a Great Council should have been called just as it was after the death of King Maeker. However apparently mine own thoughts are not to be taken seriously as I am merely some Northern savage tainted with Dragon's blood- Tywin Lannister's words._

_ Lies, deceit, and corruption- that is all the so-called alliance is built on. I apologize beforehand for having to write the following course of events but you must know of them and everyone on Dragonstone must needs prepare. We met the forces of the crown in the Riverlands at the Trident. The battle was evenly matched when Robert Baratheon and Crown Prince Rhaegar enagaged in single combat. Rhaegar fought valiantly, Rhaegar fought honourably, however Rhaegar was slain by Robert's warhammer to the chest. When Prince Llewyn Martell was slain and Ser Barristan Selmy was injured and captured, the Royalist host scattered leaderless. We made for Kings Landing with myself at the head of a host of Northmen and Riverlanders. We got there too late._

_ The night before our arrival the forces of the Westerlands under the command of Tywin Lannister arrived at the city gates; auspiciously to aid the King in his hour of need. On the advice of Grand Maester Pycelle and remarkably against the rather strenuous entrieties of Varys the Enuch; Aerys opened the gates to his old friend Tywin. That had been a most grievous mistake. The King was killed by the only remaining Kingsguard left in the capitol- Ser Jaime Lannister. He admitted as much to me when I came upon him in the throne room. Apparently even after breaking his solem oath the boy must still have some form of a conscience as I found him being restrained by members of his father's guard. I was soon to learn the reason why. After Tywin ordered the city to be sacked since the first time since the Dance, he ordered Gregor Clegane and Amory Lorch and some others to secure the Red Keep. Princess Rhaeneys was found stabbed half a hundred times in her father's rooms. This was purportedly done by Lorch. Princess Elia was found raped and butchered and baby Aegon's skull was crushed in. The Mountain was credited with both of these atrocities. When I demanded answers, when I asked Robert upon his arrival for the reason these actions occurred; the answer left me utterly disgusted- "They were Dragonspawn" spat Robert. Apparently my disgust only insured to raise his ire further especially when asked if I should be looking for a similar ending what with me being the son of a Targaryen princess myself. Regardless, to ensure a speedy exit from the city I swore fealty to Robert before I left; not that I hold any meaning to the oath in the slightest after what I saw and witnessed for I know me and mine shall be next._

_ Your men found me directly after I left the city and brought with them your news and a measure of hope I must cling to. Perhaps there is yet some way to restore a semblence of the honour I feel I have lost. In the capitol, no one is aware that you or Lyanna are at Dragonstone. I was ordered to relieve the seige at Storm's End. Relive it I shall, but not for the defenders. The Tyrells will hold the seige while I make for Dragonstone. Apparently they had already been told to make an alliance of some kind with me and knew of yourself and Lyanna's whereabouts. Your own workings and that of the Queen of Thorns no doubt. We must take decisive action as soon as possible. If Lyanna is delivered of a healthy boy he shall be King. I believe a son of Crown Prince Rhaegar will draw more support than young Viserys would be capabable of. Regardless, even if you must all retire to the North by the end of this, Houses Stark and Targaryen shall never bow to the stag. The gods willing I shall see you soon. Know that I pray day and night for the safe delivery and recovery of both Lyanna and the Queen. _

_ Your Loving Son, Eddard of House Stark_

_ Lord of Winterfell, Warden of the North_

Rhaena read the life-altering piece of parchment for what felt like the thousandth time and still the words written did not change. How did it all come to this she wondered? Regardless she needs must keep a clear head. The arrival of Ned's letter brought forth more than just the fiercest storm she had ever witnessed; it also brought forth the labour of both her daughter and sister. Having Maester Walys and his expertise join her turned out to be of more import than she could have known. When the storm began to rage and looked more fierce by the minute Maester Walys thought; and rightly so, that the Royal Fleet could very well be destroyed if left anchored and docked where it was, especially with the Admiral stuck on the mainland. Accordingly, she ordered upon his instructions that the fleet be tied down and beached. It proved sound advice whereupon the majority of the fleet was saved.

For three days both Lyanna and Rhaella laboured to bring their children into the world. Both of them looked to be near to death from the bleeding. On the second day Lyanna was delivered of a healthy baby boy and on the third day Rhaella bore a healthy daughter. While the children were both doing exceptionally well, the mothers appeared to be fading. Rhaena spent every second praying to the Old gods and the New to allow Maester Walys to be able to save her daughter and sister. She didn't think she could survive any more losses. She was on her knees in the sept when Maester Walys found her. Someone, somewhere must have heard her prayers. Both mother's were exhausted and sleeping deeply with milk of the poppy, but both would live. Eventually, she fell asleep herself totally spent. Her daughter and sister would live as would their new born dragons; the Princess Daenerys Targaryen and His Grace King Jaehaegar I Targaryen, King of the Andals and the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord Protector of the Seven Kingdoms. He would be informally be called Jon. They had a trueborn king and a final hope.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER IV: The Brewing Storm**

**Author's Notes-**_ Thanks for reviewing, I really appreciate it! The following chapter is just a small interlude to show how events are shaping up throughout Westeros. Next Chapter hopefully tommorrow with multiple points of view including the Queen of Thorns and Jaime Lannister who will play a major role in this fic. We'll also get our first look at baby Jon and Dany- see ya soon!_

_DISCLAIMER- I own nothing_

The following weeks saw a flurry of activity on Dragonstone. Despite the naturally slow recovery time it was taking the Queen who was now actually Dowager Queen, and the Princess Lyanna it was now known throughout the isle that they were both recovering and their children were as healthy as possible. Word had also spread of what occurred in the capitol. Everyone on the island now referred to Lyanna's son as His Grace the King. After the ending of the two week long storm the ships of the fleet appeared battered, but came out relatively unscathed. It took little time before they looked as proud as ever. Word from the mainland was full of conflicting reports, but one thing was certain; the kingdoms were in a state of chaos. Considering that Robert Baratheon (now officially the Usurper to loyalists) sat the Iron Throne in a capitol city heavily garrisoned by Lannister and Baratheon troops- the situation in the rest of the kingdoms was vastly more complicated.

Word of the happenings at Dragonstone and Kings Landing, that was now being viewed as a form of plague by both Robert and the Lannisters, was beginning to spread throughout the Kingdoms from Dorne to the Wall. The people of Westeros now knew that their Queen was alive and had birthed a princess. They knew that Lord Stark had broken with Robert Baratheon and had decamped with the entire host of Northmen and that the men of the Riverlands had followed him out of loyalty and his connection with the Tully's. They whispered that the Targaryens now had the true alliegience of the Tyrell's now that Aerys was dead along with the full might of the Reach. The people also learned with utter shock of the Lannister sack of the city and the atrocities committed. That the Mad King was dead no one would be mourning, except perhaps Varys for reasons unknown. But that was not the case with the others. While Princess Elia was never exactly popular, she wasn't particularly disliked either. But the Princess Rhaenys had been extraordinarily popular and Aegon had been their little prince. Westeros as a whole had felt repulsed by their deaths especially. Then the ravens had gone out.

The whole of the continent now knew that not only had the Queen and Prince Viserys survived, but that a son of their Silver Prince yet lived. In the Queen's own words was the story of the love and marriage in Valyrian tradition of Crown Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and her niece Lady Lyanna Stark of Winterfell. That the Queen then went on to proclaim her grandson King Jaehaegar I Targaryen caused loyalist hopes to soar.

It was rumoured that the host from the Vale was decidedly split and Jon Arryn himself was feeling monumentally conflicted. It was he who had raised and fostered both Robert Baratheon and Eddard Stark. Some were begining to whisper that he had unleashed a demon onto the people, while the good and honourable son had been forced to flee to save his sister and mother from being butchered themselves.

The marriage of Robert Baratheon and Cersei Lannister could not possibly have been more unpopular. It was said that on their way from the Sept of Baelor back to Maegor's Holdfast there were shouts of "Down with the Usurper," and "Murderer" to the 'King' and that the people yelled out "Lannister Whore" to the 'Queen.' They had to be rushed back into the keep as the people threatened to rise up against the Lannisters. That night was the last the capitol saw of Jon Arryn as he had to head out to deal with the unrest within his own ranks. What that would lead to was anybody's guess.

The next in the series of upheavals was the state of and the fate of the Stormlands. The Siege of Storm's End led by the Tyrell's and reinforced by Stark bannermen had finally ended. The defenders, upon learning that Lord Renly(who they were never informed of what had befallen him) had been named ward of the Queen Regent and also created Lord Baratheon of Storm's End, mutinied against Lord Stannis. They had been forced to endure starvation to the point that over half of the garrison had literally starved to death yet still Stannis Baratheon would not yield. The mutiny had occurred when the some of the Tyrell archers shot the terms of the Queen Regent Rhaella over the walls. The Queen offered complete pardons if accompanied by fealty oaths as well as freedom of travel and most importantly food to every man, Lord Stannis included. She even still acknowledged him as kin. Stannis had had the terms publicly burnt. That had been the final straw for his men. It was said that the Onion Knight himself bound Lord Stannis and he was sent as hostage to Dragonstone when the defenders themselves opened the gates to the Tyrell and Stark host. Mace Tyrell raised the three headed dragon standard of House Targaryen atop the spires of Storm's End.

After that, numerous Stormlords under siege peacefully accepted the Queen's peace and raised the standard of King Jaehaegar I. By this point, and without any real battles recently of note, the realm was at a boiling point. Old alliances were being solidified, new alliances created, and enemies old and new were plotting alike. Perhaps none more so than the now mortal enemies in the form of the Old Lion of Casterly Rock, and the two she-dragons at Dragonstone. However, unknown to nearly anyone else was the destination of two men who could possibly help tip the scales one way or the other along with the secret they carried with them: a still injured but fast recovering legend Ser Barristan the Bold aided by the newly minted Kingslayer, Ser Jaime Lannister. There destination- Dragonstone.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER V.- **_**The Queen of Thorns**_

**AUTHORS NOTE: **_The pieces in the Game begin moving and a key player is on her way to Dragonstone. Thanks for the reviews! P.S.- __**I OWN NOTHING (DISCLAIMER)**_

Lady Olenna Redwyne Tyrell put down the letter she had just recieved from the Queen, the real one not the Lannister woman. Her old charges, Queen Rhaella and Princess Rhaena Targaryen, were requesting her presence at Dragonstone. They wanted the alliance of the Reach, that much was obvious, and knew she held the keys to the kingdom so to speak. Of course she had already heard of both the Queen and Lyanna Starks' survival. Hearing of the state of things in Rhaella's own words had placed some things in perspective for Olenna. However regardless of her own personal sympathies, Lady Tyrell needs must put the good of her family above all else. Hence the reason she put all personal feelings aside for the use of cold hard logic and opportunism.

The Reach and the Tyrell's were long-time supporters of the Targaryens. They aided Aerys throughout the Rebellion; even if she ensured it was nothing of true substance as long as they were forced to support the lunatic on the throne. Robert Baratheon was an absolute oaf of man, however he held the support of the North, the Vale, the Riverlands, and of course the Stormlands. Such an alliance had rarely been seen in Westerosi history. Then Eddard Stark had suddenly withdrawn from the alliance. That however had been more than balanced out when Tywin Lannister brought the Westerlands to the Usurper's banner. The state of things became more complex when word from the capitol began to trickle out of the Lannister atrocities during the sack. Both Robert Baratheon and the Lannisters were now viewed with a certain level of disgust by a great deal of both the nobility and the smallfolk. That Hoster Tully used the marriage of his daughter Catelyn to Ned Stark as an excuse for pulling out of the alliance was very telling in and of itself. That he then gave over total control of the forces of the Riverlands to his good-son even more so. Then all anyone, even her with all of her well-placed ears, heard from Jon Arryn was silence. She knew there was a good deal of unrest within the ranks of the Valemen. Eddard Stark and the Starks in general were very well liked within the Vale. While some of them may have liked Robert Baratheon, a great deal more both liked and respected Ned Stark. The very idea that they may be asked to raise their arms against him and his did not sit well with many of them at all. This more than anything else is what brought Olenna to her current thoughts. The neutrality of the Vale changed things. It placed the Reach in the potentially profitable position of kingmaker. Plainly put, whoever Olenna chose would be king. That was a position Olenna rather liked.

If the Reach supported Robert Baratheon they did not truly gain much at all. Robert never liked them, Stannis even less so. They would always be traitors to them. Alliance with the Baratheons would also be unpopular with their own people; the majority of which held rather strong Targaryen sympathies. The fact that he had also just married Cercei Lannister was something else to consider. There would be no chance of a marital alliance to gain stronger ties to the throne any time soon. Then there was the Lion Embassy she had been forced to endure the past few days. Tywin Lannister had sent his faithful brother Ser Kevan for a series of supposedly informal talks with the Reach by means of her influence. By the end of it the Lannisters had actually thought to threaten her and the House of Tyrell. It was subtle, but there was no mistaking the threat of "the Rains of Castamere" happening to House Tyrell if they dared give any real support to the "Stark Bastard Child." They truly had no idea of just what she was prepared to do to anyone whom dared threaten her family. The Usurper's brain must be somehow affecting old Tywin if he thought or was desperate enough to think that could possibly force her to do anything.

Alliance with the Targaryens was a vastly different proposition. Regardless of whether or not the Faith liked it; there was no law prohibiting the royal family from taking two wives. Whilst frowned upon, it had occurred numerous times in the past. Just not recently. That Rhaella herself had witnessed the marriage put any questions of legitimacy to rest. Therefore by all the laws of men, the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark was the rightful and legal king from the moment of his birth. Young King Jaehaegar held the full support of the North and the Riverlands- even more so now that houses such as Darry and Whent could support both their leige lord and their king too. Large parts of the Crownlands would also answer a call from Queen Rhaella in the name of the young king. Their hold on Renly Baratheon as the new lord of Storm's End would sway some of the stormlords. The Targaryen hold over the seas was also something to take into consideration. Robert Baratheon held no real navy of any consequence whatsoever. The only claim to any maritime power he held was Tywin Lannister's fleet at Lannisport- a rather large part of which had been hurriedly sailed into the Blackwater for Kings Landing's defence after the sack. The Targaryen fleet on the other hand was still wholly intact. Not only had they saved the fleet from the great storm that occured, but Queen Rhaella had been more than a little cunning when she fled the city. Apparently a large portion of the Royal Fleet that was usually kept at Kings Landing had been part of the Queens' "escort" to Dragonstone. It simply never went back. Olenna had yet to confirm this, but her spies in the Red Keep also informed her that the Queen took almost the entirety of the royal treasury with her as well. How she managed this Olenna knew not, but if proven true the Targaryens held another advantage. She knew for a fact that the coffers of Aerys had been overflowing at the start of the rebellion. Another quirk of his insanity was the way he hoarded wealth. Also, hardly any of it had been spent.

Their allies at sea were also formidable. The Targaryens held the absolute allegiance of the Driftmark. The Velaryon Fleet was nearly on par with the Redwyne Fleet and could be used to make trading in the Narrow Sea difficult at best. Whlist not as large as the others, the Northern Fleet had also grown considerably during the years of Rhaena Targaryen's time as Lady of the North. Rickard Stark had used his wife's excellent mind and contacts to expand Winterfell and the North's trading in a manifold of ways. It had been because of that that the Starks and the North had grown a fleet of their own independent of the small fleet kept by the Manderly's at White Harbour. The "Wolf Fleet" as it was called had been summoned by Princess Rhaena to the south when she left for Dorne and had eventually sailed to Dragonstone as well. Also, when the Royal Fleet from Gulltown finally sailed back to the south and reconnected with the rest of the navy, the Targaryens commanded overwhelmingly the largest naval force on the continent by a large margin. If that were to be joined by the Redwyne Fleet no coastal land would be safe. All those advantages combined with Tywins' threats virtually made the decision rather easy for her.

Barely a moon's turn later found the Lady Olenna Tyrell, her good-daughter Alerie Hightower-Tyrell, and her youngest two grandchildren Loras and Margaery sailing to Dragonstone to treat with the Queen Regent Rhaella. Mace had of course sent his mother to conduct the negotiations with the Targaryens to recieve the best possible terms and achieve their goals (when she got around to telling him what those goals should be in any case). Also along for the journey as the representative of the Reacher forces was Randyll Tarly of Horn Hill- the only man to defeat Robert Baratheon in the field at the battle of Ashford. Mace had wanted to go himself, something she was strenuously opposed to. She did not want the she-dragons to devour him whole metaphorically speaking. Randyll was also very well respected for his military prowess by nearly all of the inhabitants of Dragonstone.

Truthfully, their goals for this alliance were rather simple. In return for the full support of the Reach against the Usurper and his allies, Mace Tyrell would betroth his daughter Margaery to the infant king along with one of his people on the Small Council. Im most other areas their interests were already aligned. That was one reason the Usurper was already so unpopular in the Reach. They had nothing to gain from the stag and everything to lose. As the Lady Olenna was led in to the throne room of Dragonstone she eyed the dragons. There on the Dragon Throne sat one of the two women in the room she had a hand in raising. Queen Regent Rhaella Targaryen sat comfortably enthroned in a beautiful black and red gown holding a young child of perhaps six moons old. The child had a dimpled smile and was making faces at the Queen. Given his little black and red outfit Olenna deduced this must be the infant king. She had to admit, he was a beautiful child, darker ash blonde curls and deep grey eyes with flecks of violet. He looked to be a perfect blending of Rhaegar and Lyanna. The perfect mixture of fire and ice. She was one of the few who knew just what that might entail. Next to her sat two smaller thrones. On the left was her sister the Princess Rhaena, Dowager Lady of Winterfell and the North. She looked just as perfectly put together as she always did wearing a similar gown to her sister the Queen. In her lap she held a young child that had seen at least one name day and several moons. This must be the young daughter she wrote about. The child looked like a miniature version of her mother except for the eyes. On the Queen's right sat the Princess Lyanna- a girl the whole realm had bled for. Not that Olenna blamed her. The Seven Hells would freeze over before she would have let herself be wedded and bedded by Robert Baratheon. She would admit that she was beautiful with her long dark ringlets and sensuous figure. She held a child that appeared to be the same age as her son, Princess Daenerys if she had to guess. The baby bore a remarkable resemblense to her mother. Good, that would serve the girl well in the future. After introductions were all out of the way they moved to a more comfortable solar with a group that now was only comprised of Queen Rhaella, Princesses Rhaena and Lyanna, Ser Willam Darry, the Lord Commander Ser Gerold Hightower, herself, and Randyll Tarly.

The dragons were obviously being led by the Queen Regent and Princess Rhaena, as was to be expected. Apparently they thought the same of her as Rhaella turned towards her immediately after sitting down. "Lady Tyrell, our two families have been allied since the Field of Fire. We would like to guarantee the continued good will of our houses. What must the crown do to ensure the unconditional support of the Reach. Let us speak plainly and have done with it. We both know each other's strength's and weakness's." said the Queen.

"Your Grace is no doubt already aware, but the Reach and the Tyrell's stand to gain virtually nothing by supporting the Usurper and the Lannisters. We already possess great wealth as well as the Wardenship of the South. We are a threat to the Lannisters in terms of men and gold alone. I am well aware that should they seat the throne they would eventually seek to see us bowing low. They have already threatened my family. For that alone I will never bow. For good or ill, we are already tied together. Let us be one and the same. I offer my grand-daughter Margaery to wed the King. Tie the Rose of Highgarden to the Young Dragon and come what may, Mace shall force the full might of the Reach and our every resource to ensure his daughter and good-son's future." Lady Olenna stated.

Before the Queen could reply Lord Tarly interjected this time towards the Princess Rhaena. "Another measure to ensure the motivation of the other Reacher lords and bind them towards the alliance as well would be trade. Princess Rhaena, during your tenure as Lady of Winterfell you brought the Northern trade south for the first time in centuries. The North has immense amounts of natural resources that have yet to be truly tapped. The southern kingdoms and the Free-Cities especially have need of large quantities of Northern product. I would suggest a strong economic alliance with House Stark and the Reach. The Starks have need of a larger port than White Harbour can provide. Also, if a new port were to be built on the western coast of the North as close to the Neck as possible the Reach would easily be able to help and aid in the construction of a new "Wolf Fleet" for the western coast. With both sides of the North truly open to commerce they would be able to fully export massive amounts of raw materials. Now my princess, this is where you would truly be able to ensure the true and total support of the Reacher lords. Whilst it is true that we of the Reach are known as the heart of chivalry and are motivated by that which is honourable, we are also motivated by trade and gold. If you can guarantee the Reach the right to trade and export Northern materials to the other kingdoms and especially trade with Essos my fellow lords of the Reach have the potential to bring vast amounts of gold to both the North and the Reach. Together we can combine our kingdoms financial futures with the prospects of massive returns for the both of us. Present this to my fellow Reacher lords and you will see just what the true capabilities of my people are."

This pronouncement by Randyll Tarly was met by total silence as they all tried to absorb the financial plan they had just heard. Lady Olenna was massively impressed by the plans of the lord of Horn Hill. If she had ever thought the man nothing more than a mere military commander of some brilliance, his actions today certainly corrected her. Judging by the near blinding smile that was gracing Princess Rhaena's face, she would reckon he had certainly made a favourable impression on her. Rhaena's next words confirmed this; "My Lord if you can work with the captain of my fleet and present this as a workable plan you shall have our full support. I can easily see the vast amount of benefits towards the both of our peoples. I've spent the last twenty years trying to expand our commerce, but this is beyond anything I ever thought to attempt. Draw up your plans and I guarantee the North's support."

"My Queen, My Princesses, give your grandson and son the Rose of Highgarden to wife and let us bring a new era to Westeros. We of the Reach shall be your pillar to lean on as you lay new foundations to shore up the only dynasty that can lead Westeros. We will be your shield in the South as the Direwolves are in the North to allow the young dragons time to grow unimpeaded." Lord Tarly's words rang with an absolute certainty of his convictions. Rhaella knew which path she must needs follow, but first she needed a moment with the other queen in the room.

"Lady Olenna, would you mind speaking with me privately for a moment?" Queen Rhaella asked of the Queen of Thorns. Olenna quirked an eyebrow, but followed the Queen into an ante-chamber nonetheless. When situated Rhaella began, "Now my lady, I have no problem with betrothing my grandson to your grand daughter as I can easily see the many benefits it would bring to the both of them."

"But you forsee an issue, do you not My Queen?" interjected Olenna.

"Yes my lady, you will remember I have been gifted or cursed some would say with a small measure of the foresight of my ancestors. It is sporadic at best and many times make no sense to me. Some appear to me as totally inconsequential and many things I would consider of great import, such as the Sack of Kings Landing, I see nothing at all. However you know of the old prophecy of 'The Prince That Was Promised.' The dragon must have three heads. I am convinced Jon, King Jaehaegar, is the Prince. I also know my daughter is one of the heads. Normally, I wouldn't consider this as being any impediment to your grand daughter and the King; but i clearly see them together. I see the love they have for one another. I would not rob them of that chance."

"My Queen if we approach this correctly, there is no reason we cannot reach a favorable end. Prince Rhaegar had two wives. The Faith never got the chance to protest, however our combined 'persuasion' should be enough to silence any opposition. Betroth your daughter to the King now or later; I shall support you in this. Let the three children grow up close to one another. Let them be raised closely to be each other's support instead of rivals. Let the people come to know and love their King and the two Dragon Queens. They shall all have my own support and tutelage." said the Queen of Thorns.

They rejoined the others and announced their accord, though they spoke not of the agreement for two queens. Princess Rhaena's maester had written down all the details of the treaties and all parties had placed their signatures on the parchments. The deal had been brokered and signed. The Lady Margaery of House Tyrell would be Queen of the Seven Kingdoms and wife to King Jaehaegar I Targaryen. Unknown to most was of the betrothal of the Princess Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen to King Jaehaegar. The next morning the Queen of Thorns brought a bombshell of shock to the assembled royals and nobles. She recieved a raven in the night from her men waiting outside of Kings Landing: Ser Jaime Lannister and Ser Barristan Selmy of the Kingsguard had escaped the capitol and were coming to swear fealty to their new king. They brought one other with them. Ser Jaime Lannister, having saved the life of the Princess Rhaenys and hidden her from the Usurpers grasp, was bringing her to her family. In mere days the King's sister would be brought home safe and alive. Another dragon lived still. Perhaps now Dorne would rouse from their sands.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER VI- **_**THE KINGSLAYER**_

**Author's Notes- **_**This chapter is all about Ser Jaime Lannister and how the choices he makes alter the future entirely. Jaime is finally forced to take a clear look at his life and choices. You'll find a re-deemed Jaime here; (and to use a cliche) he finally chooses what is right over what is easy.**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Jaime could hardly believe that it had all come down to this. For only having passed seventeen name days Ser Jaime Lannister had already seen more than his fair share of atrocities. He had seen men burned alive, childeren beaten to within an inch of their lives, women violently raped as they cried out for help; and through it all he had sat back and done little to nothing. He could still remember when he had been knighted by Ser Arthur Dayne himself. He had never fealt so proud of himself. He, Jaime Lannister, knighted at fifteen by the Sword of the Morning. Soon afterwards he had been raised to the Kingsguard by the Lord Commander Ser Gerold Hightower. Finaly, he had foolishly thought, he had done something his cold father would be proud of. Of Course he had shortly realized that his being made part of the Kingsguard was not so much to honour him as it was to slight and humiliate his lord father Tywin Lannister. With Jaime unable to inheirit Casterly Rock, Tywin was left with the only his brother Tyrion- a dwarf- as an heir of his own blood. His father resigned as Hand and he and Cersei went back to the Rock.

Cersei, oh how thoughts of her had often consumed him. His sweet sister had frequently said they were two halves of the same whole. He had thought himself so in love with her. He would readily admit that she had the power to make him do anything, he would kill anyone who threatened them; he would burn the whole world down if necessary untill only the two of them remained. At least, the old Jaime would have. Directly after becoming a member of the Kingsguard Jaime Lannister met two people who would come to change his entire world. The woman who would end up making the most direct impact on the future kingslayer's life was the Queen herself- Rhaella Targaryen. The first six months of his kingsguard tenure was mainly spent shadowing the Queen. He found her to be a very dutiful queen and mother and a kind yet shrewd woman. He was unprepared for the horrors a lady such as she was forced to endure. The first time he heard the screams coming from within her chambers he was just about to break down the door and kill whomever had dared make the Queen suffer so. That lasted untill Ser Gerold Hightower placed his hand on his shoulder to make him halt. He saw the pained and conflicted look on Ser Gerold's face and realized what must be happening. It was the King himself that was assaulting the Queen- that was raping the Queen. He fealt so utterly conflicted. He had sworn a solemn vow to Aerys. He had known the King was mad, everyone did. But that he could inflict such cruelties to his own wife, his own sister; Jaime knew not what to do. So, he was forced to stand by and watch and listen as Aerys continued his torment unabated. In time he did what he could, found ways in which to tempt and distract the Mad King. Often times, these distractions cost him dearly, his payment in pain and blood, as he tried to bring the King's madness and ire down on himself and away from his lady wife. It was not the Lannister thing to do, this he knew. However Jaime was coming to learn he would rather hold to his own beliefs, to his own sense of honour, than become the man his father or his sister would have him be.

Jaime had come to realize that the Queen was so much more that she appeared. Behind that beautiful demure visage she presented to the world lay a true dragon. She was a fiercely protective mother, shrewdly discerning and intelligent; but most of all she was uncommonly kind. Rhaella had immediately realized the reasons her husband had Jaime installed in the Kingsguard. She had done what she could to put him at his ease. She had asked him about his life and his family. He had learned part of the reason for her interest was due to his late mother. The Queen told him how his mother Joanna had been her greatest and truest friend and the Queen had known his mother since childhood. Both she and her sister Rhaena had loved her dearly and had considered her as a third sister to them. Because of Aerys she lost her closest friend. Jaime felt at ease talking to the Queen. When she wanted she had an air about her that was compellingly charismatic. Whenever possible she avoided the King entirely, especially in the evenings. She would take rather long walks through the more remote parts of the keep in an effort to avoid him. Most evenings found Jaime as her guardian in the shadows of the Red Keep. On many of these nights Jaime found himself discussing his own thoughts and feelings regarding his father and sister. For Jaime, it was alsmost as if he had found a mother-figure in the Queen. It had not taken Rhaella long to discern the truth of the nature of his feelings for his twin. Most would have reacted with disgust and scorn to such things. But as Rhaella had said, "Targaryens were hardly in a position to judge." She was of the the opinion from her own discreet observations of Cersei that his sisters' feelings for him were of a more possessive and obsessive nature rather than purity of heart. That is if she had truly loved him, she would have done whatever she could to ensure his happiness. Cersei had encouraged him to join the Kingsguard so that he would always be near at hand to her and unavailable to anyone else either. That her love was a selfish love born of lust and greed. After many a moon's inner turmoil the realization hit Jaime hard. The Queen was absolutely right and he would no longer allow Cersei's selfishness to dictate his every move. Jaime had his own thoughts and Jaime had his own honour.

Therefore, when the Queen left with Prince Viserys to give birth to her last child at Dragonstone**; **Jaime made to her a solemn oath. He swore to her that one way or another she would return to Kings Landing a widow. No one would ever force Rhaella Targaryen to do anything. Jaime swore that he would see to it that she was safe. In the embrace she gave him in private before departing, Jaime fealt that for the first time in his memory he had what he thought a mother's embrace would feel like. He would not disappoint his Queen.

After the Queen's departure, his next charge was a bit of a surprise to Jaime. Although he suspected it was merely the King's thought to humiliate him further. He was placed as the personal shield of the Princess Rhaenys. At just four name days old she was already turning out to be a true dragon, to Jaime's mind at least. She was a very beautiful child, with her dark hair, tanned skin, and almond-shaped eyes of a deep violet. Quite precocious, she was very inquisitive with a thousand and one questions together with a generous heart. Her large black cat- she named him Balerion after the Black Dread- followed her everywhere she went. At first she was always trying to elude him. Many times she succeeded and Jaime thought she was becoming quite the accomplished escape artist. Her cat seemed to know every hidden passageway in and out of the Red Keep.

Eventually, Rhaenys grew to like and trust Jaime and began to include him on her many adventures throughout the Red Keep. Somewhere along the way Jaime began to care for the young girl. She was a very isolated child. Her mother was often ill and indisposed and her brother was little more than a new born and to her mind that did not make much for a play mate. She suprised him one day, they had stopped and watched as the King's Small Council walked by discussing the possible locations that Prince Rhaegar could have hidden away with Lyanna Stark. Once she was certain no more ears were close by she told him her Papa had brought the lady to the land of her mother's birth for she was to give Rhaenys a sister; that she was Papa's wife too. Jaime was stunned. The shock didn't end there either. Apparently, she had met who she called "the Princess," twice herself. The first time was when her grandmother Rhaella had taken her to the Isle of Faces where they witnessed the marriage itself. The next time occurred when Princess Elia and the Queen took her with them to Summerhall when Lyanna found out she was with child. Suspposedly, it was all a part of some prophecy that had even forced the marriage of the King and Queen themselves. That Princess Elia not only knew the truth of everything occurring, but had also given her blessing utterly stunned Jaime. It certainly put the Rebellion in an entirely different light and made Robert Baratheon's actions all the more foolish. All this fighting, all this death, was truly over nothing more than one jealous man's unending pride. While he would admit that Rhaegar and Lyanna's actions were somewhat ill thought out, they most assuredly were no reason for Robert Baratheon to plunge the kingdoms into war.

Those thoughts were the ones in the forfront of Jaime Lannister's mind when news reached them of the battle on the Trident. Crown Prince Rhaegar Targaryen was dead, and the royal forces had scattered in disaray with the death of his brother knight Prince Llewyn Martell and Ser Barristan captured and injured. The King had him now almost constantly in his presence. He fealt he had truly become a hostage as his father had finally stirred from the Rock and was known to be heading that way, but to who's aid no one knew. If Jaime had to wager however, he would place his gold on Tywin aiding Robert Baratheon. He knew his father. He never fogave insults, real or otherwise. King Aerys had insulted him in a very real way on numerous occaisions. Firstly, when he offered Cersei's hand for Crown Prince Rhaegar and was spurned. Secondly, and perhaps most importantly he had taken Tywin's heir and left him with only his detested dwarf of a son as his heir.

Jaime had never been as nervous and torn as he was when his father's army was nearing the capitol. He was almost certain he was coming to aid Robert Baratheon. He had everything to gain from him and nothing to gain by helping the Mad King and his crumbling government. If he entered the city it would be a catastrophe. Tywin Lannister so far had played no part in the Rebellion. If he was to ingratiate himself with Robert he would have to deliver up something of worth in the eyes of the Usurper. He knew just what that would be. It would be the 'Rains of Castamere' all over again. Only this time, instead of Reynes or Tarbecks it would be the Targaryens. When Lord Qarlton Chelsted, the new Hand of the King following Jon Connington's disgrace, summoned Jaime to the throne room he was filled with trepidation. Apparently King Aerys was going over his thoroughly insane plan for the final defense of Kings Landing. Jaime was horrified to learn that the Kings' plan amounted to letting the Usurper into the capitol and then burning it to the ground along with everyone in it, including them. When Chelsted resigned his office in protest he was bound and burned alive by Aerys who then made his favorite pyromancer Rossart the new Hand. Apparently there were caches of wildfire stashed in strategic places throughout both the city and the keep. He also learned that he had not been summoned when the descision had been made to allow the Lannister soldiers into the city. Pycelle, his father's creature had urged the King to let them in, while Varys had argued strenuously against such an action. To Jaime, that Pycelle supported such an action should have been a metaphoric red flag. The King gave his orders to Rossart and then turned his attention to Jaime. He was ordered to bring back the head of his own father. This was all he could take. He fealt as if he was being pulled in twenty different directions at once. In a sense he was as he was the last of the Kingsguard in the capitol. The he remembered the Queen's words to him, "Act on what your heart tells you is honorable and right." This was it. He had promises to keep. This was the day Ser Jaime Lannister became a true knight.

Going out of the throne room to ostensibly carry out the Kings' orders, it took him mere seconds to locate and kill Rossart. The pyromancers were ordered to stand down. Re-enterering the throne room King Aerys saw he had indeed brought back a head, but he started raving when he saw it was not Tywin Lannister's head. Jaime wasted little time in ending things as he knew his father's troops would be in the keep soon if they weren't already. He was raving saying, "Burn them Ser Jaime, burn them all." He only replied; "No, your grace. No more." With those words he broke the most sacred oath to the Kingsguard of all as he thrust his sword through the King till the life of the Mad King, Aerys II Targaryen was ended. Jaime stood there for a long moment just staring at the wasted body of the madman. He fealt no guilt whatsoever for his actions. He may have broken a vow, but he also kept one.

The sound of the fighting drawing nearer brought him back to reality. The little girl with dark hair and violet eyes flashed through his minds eye as he raced through the corridors towards the royal apartements where Rhaenys' rooms were. Dread pooled in his stomach he found her door open and the room empty. "Where would she go?" he thought to himself. Then the answer hit him; Rhaegar's rooms. The Crown Prince's rooms were on the next floor up. Silent as a ghost he found himself upon the threshold of her father's apartements. He froze at the sight. "Ser" Amory Lorch, was dragging a terrified Rhaenys out from underneath her father's bed. Unadulterated rage flooded him unlike anything he had ever known before. Lorch never even had time to react before Jamie Lannister's golden sword was through the beast's chest and he fell dead to the ground. "Ser Jaime!" Princess Rhaenys cried as she rushed to him and threw her arms around him. He held her tight to his chest as he tried to think of what to do. No one was going to hurt this little girl. No one. Almost as if he could read Jaime's mind Balerion raced into the room and around a corner. He darted back to Jaime and nudged his legs to get him to follow him. He eyed the cat sceptically befor the sound of more soldiers urged him on. Shockingly enough the cat led them to a secret corridor that Jaime and Rhaenys entered without hesitation. After walking a considerable ways, they came to a larger space that appeared to be a crossroads of sorts. They were not the only ones in the tunnel either. Standing in the center holding a torch was Varys. He was watching Jaime with a shocked look upon his face; as if he couldn't believe Jaime Lannister was trying to save the Princess. A calculating look entered Varys' eyes before it was replaced with resignation. Jaime had no idea what to make of that. Varys guessed an accurate assessment of the events that led them to the hidden tunnel. He told Jaime that the Princess Elia and Prince Aegon had both been killed. He had heard the screams coming from a few rooms down and had figured as much, but his desire to protect Rhaenys was too strong to allow him to stop. He told them the safest place for Rhaenys at the moment would be his own quarters within the White Sword Tower. They won't enter there as he's the only Kingsguard in the city. He told him to take Rhaenys there and he'd have things set up back in Prince Rhaegar's rooms when he returned. He'd need Jaime's help to cover it up though. He had no real idea what the eunuch meant, but he had no choice but to trust him. He did as he was bid after hugging Rhaeny's trembling form and imploring her to remain quiet; he'd be with her later that night. Upon returning to Rhaegar's rooms the same way he came he was stunned in part amazement part horror. There upon the floor was a young girl of around four name days that bore an remarkable resemblance to the Princess. She had been run through with a sword more times than he could count. He only managed to choke out "How?" to the eunuch. "No time Ser Jaime. If we are to pull this off you must be seen killing Lorch there." he said pointing at the man. "It might have escaped your notice, but the beast is dead Varys." he said to the eunuch. He just gave him a long look as if questioning his mental capabilities. Varys cocked his head to the side at the same time as Jaime. "They are coming." they said in unison. He nodded Jaime towards the corpse and began loudly throwing things around the room yelling out nonsensical ramblings. When the soldiers were upon them Varys dissappeared out the secret passage and Jaime plunged his sword back in to Lorch. In moments his father's soldiers were upon him attempting to restrain him. He made it look like he was putting up a bit of a fight before he allowed himself to be subdued.

He was still in the throne room being held by his father's men when he saw Ned Stark enter. After that it was all a bit of a blur. His Father had come to him and told him to basically keep his mouth shut. That was no problem for Jaime. After seeing the Mountain's work on Elia and Aegon he had no desire to speak with him. Not too long afterwards Robert Baratheon himself entered. He was sat upon the Iron Throne when the bodies of Princess Elia, Prince Aegon, and who they thought was Princess Rhaenys were brought before the Usurper. The bodies where all wrapped in Lannister cloaks as if to show the oaf that the brutal murder of women and children were the work of and a present from the Lannisters. In Jaime's mind, this single act forswore any shred of honour the Lannister's ever held. He only prayed that there be some way his own actions could begin to atone from the sins of the father. Tywin Lannister was truly a monster.

He could still hear the shouts of both Ned Stark and Robert Baratheon. They were arguing something fierce over the murders of the Royal Family. He then heard Stark ask if he too should expect a visit to his family from the Mountain. It was then he remembered that Stark's mother was the elder sister of the King and Queen Rhaella. No wonder the Queen had been so approving of Lyanna Stark, she was the girl's aunt. He watched as the man swore his oath of fealty to the Usurper. One look in the man's eyes and he knew he had no intention of keeping his word to that man. Not that he blamed him. He certainly had no intention of keeping any of the oath's he had just made to the man. He planned on following Stark out of this city as soon as he could get away with it. He had no doubt the man would be heading to Dragonstone.

Jaime recieved his final shock for the day when he made his way back to the White Sword Tower. There laying on his bed was little Princess Rhaenys, that he had been expecting. What he had not been expecting was an injured Ser Barristan the Bold propped up in a chair next to her calmly talking and telling her they would soon be going to Dragonstone to see her grandmother and new sibling. For a brief moment he had worried about Ser Barristan knowing she was alive, till he remembered exactly who he was thinking about. There was no man better than Ser Barristan, this he knew for fact. This was confirmed when Ser Barristan turned towards him and placed his hand on Jaime's shoulder now that he was sitting down. "Some men may condemn you because of the King, but this little girl is proof that there never lived a truer knight." That was the highest praise Jaime had ever recieved and he had never fealt prouder.

Days later the capitol recieved the news that Queen Rhaella had born a healthy daughter and survived. However the news that plunged the Red Keep into madness was that Lyanna Stark had willingly wed Crown Prince Rhaegar a year ago and had just delivered a healthy son. The Dowager Queen was now Queen Regent for her grandson King Jaehaegar I Targaryen. If that were not enough of a shock to the realm, they learned the Eddard Stark, sometime best-friend of Robert Baratheon had helped the Tyrell's lay siege to Storm's End. The North and the Riverlands had declared for young King Jaehaegar who already held the loyalty of the Reach. Even though Ser Barristan was not completely healed they decided now was the time to leave. In the chaos of Cercei's wedding to the Usurper; Ser Jaime Lannister, Ser Barristan Selmy, and Princess Rhaenys Targaryen left Kings Landing on a ship provided by the Tyrell's. Their arrival at Dragonstone some days later would be met with both shock and a renewed feeling of hope and happiness. The dragons were getting stronger by the day.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER VII- **_**The Quiet Wolf**_

**Authors Note: **Thanks for the reviews I appreciate everyones input

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

_Dragonstone 284 A.L.-Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell, Warden of the North_

Ned had finally arrived at Dragonstone. He watched from the deck of his ship as the hulking mass of the old Targaryen stronghold loomed before him. For some reason, even though the castle was rather ominous in appearence, Ned fealt calm. Perhaps it was his own dragon's blood calling, but he almost fealt as if the keep and the island itself were welcoming him. He was eager to see his sister and his mother. After going so long thinking they were lost to him, his emotions were consuming him; not that anyone looking would notice. Part of him feared dissappointment. The entirety of Westeros had been torn asunder for the sake of his sister. Thinking that she had been abducted had made each sacrifice he had to make feel worth it. He was righting a wrong. Raising arms in defense of the innocent. There was right and wrong; good and evil. The world to him was still black and white without annoying shades of grey. He was wrong. The world was comprised of infinite shades of grey.

Learning his mother still lived was a bright light in his ever darkening world. She had recovered completely and brought a new little sister in to the world. To learn that Lyanna had not only fled to Rhaegar voluntarily, but that she was married to him and soon to bring his child into the world was another thing entirely. That it all happened with the full knowledge of the Queen, his mother, and even Princess Elia was disconcerting to say the least. The entire war and rebellion was for no truly valid reason whatsoever. Though he would have still marched to the capital to kill his madman of an uncle for what he did to his father and brother. Everything changed when Robert won and defeated Rhaegar at the Trident. His gloating over the death of their mutual cousin was irritating to no end, but Ned could tolerate it. Robert however was changing. He could barely find a trace of the boy he once knew. When he arrived to the capitol he was filled with revulsion. The bodies of the Princesses Elia and Rhaenys and little Prince Aegon were wrapped in scarlet Lannister banners and lay at the base of the Iron Throne as if they were offerings to a deity. Even Tywin's son Ser Jaime appeared repulsed and was being restrained by Lannister guardsmen. That at least earned the boy a measure of respect from Ned. He had never been more furious as when he demanded answers and justice from Robert upon his arrival. Dragonspawn, he spat at him. They were filthy dragonspawn. They got what they deserved. When Ned reminded the oaf that Ned himself was the son of a Targaryen Princess and asked if he and his should expect a visit from the Mountain, he was told to watch himself and remember who was his king. By this point, Ned was certain a beggar off the streets would make a better king than Robert. All he wanted to do was leave and find his mother and sisters. Finally, he swore fealty to Robert; an oath he had no intention of ever upholding. If Lyanna bore a son, he would be king. He would only swear his fealty to his own blood and no other. They had ordered him to relieve the siege at Storm's End. Relieve it he did. The Tyrell's were more than happy to accept contingents of the Northern host. He had also recieved word from his good-father Hoster Tully. Their communications resulted in Ned recieving command of all the active forces of the Riverlands. The siege ended when they shot the Queen Regent's terms over the walls. Ser Davos Seaworth had bound Stannis Baratheon and opened the gates to the Royalist forces. The sight of the men truly shocked Ned. Every last man within was positively skeletal. The rumours that over half of the besieged garrison had actually starved to death were far more plausible now. How Stannis could have allowed his own people to be reduced to such an extent Ned couldn't fathom. Regardless, the man was now the Queen Regent's hostage. Renly had already been given title to Storm's End. Accordingly, after lifting the siege and treating with the Tyrell's and giving direction to the Northern and Riverland's hosts, Ned took ship to Dragonstone with Stannis Baratheon in tow.

That brought Ned to the point he was in at present; entering the keep at Dragonstone. Immediately upon sighting him, his mother rushed into his arms. He had missed her dearly. After pressing a kiss to his mother's forehead his eyes alighted upon his sister. Lyanna, the she-wolf of the North, and his little sister appeared more beautiful than he had ever seen her. The smile that graced her face was near to blinding when she looked upon him.

"Ned." she said. That was all it took for him. Any lingering resentment over her choices or the position he now found himself in was banished from his mind. She was here and she was alive and she was holding a little baby boy in her arms that was his nephew. His pack was growing stronger again and that was all that mattered. He would destroy anyone who dared to harm any of his pack ever again. In that moment, he was "the Quiet Wolf" no longer. He was The Alpha and he would do whatever he needs must do to protect his pack, anything.

After spending the past couple of days catching up with his Mother and sisters and getting to know his aunt the Queen it was time to get back to the business at hand. The Queen Regent, his Mother, Lyanna, Ser Gerold Hightower, Ser Arthur Dayne, Lady Olenna Tyrell, Lord Randyll Tarly, Ser Willam Darry, Lord Monford Velaryon, and Ned himself were seated around the famed Painted Table of Dragonstone to discuss their next course of action. Ned had been appraised of the discussions and subsequent treaty with the Tyrell's. He found it to be a fair agreement and was immediately taken with the ideas for the Western coast of the North and the trading potential. What they currently needed was a plan of action to depose the Usurper and take the capitol as quickly and bloodlessly as possible. He decided to share the ideas he had been preparing for the taking of Kings Landing.

"Your Grace, my lords and ladies, I have developed a strategy that Your Grace requested for the taking of Kings Landing and would like your input. From mine own observations throughout the Rebellion this is the strongest plan I can forsee that would yeild the necessary results." he said.

"My Lord Nephew," said the Queen Regent. "Along with Lord Tarly, you have the most battle experience and commanding expertise of any of your fellows. What is your plan?"

"Our first and foremost goal is to completely isolate the enemy. For that to happen, the forces of the Usurper in Kings Landing must needs be cut off utterly form any source of aid and relief. The only place of any real import that Robert Baratheon can can call upon is Casterly Rock and the Westerlands. That supply line along the Gold Road from Casterly Rock to Kings Landing must be cut. That in and of itself will not prove overly problematic. What I propose is two seperate invasions. One of the Crownlands and Kings Landing itself, and another of the Westerlands with Lannisport and Casterly Rock as the objective." There was some murmering at that from those assembled.

"Our immediate concern is troop movements and levies. New levies in the North and the Riverlands must be called immediately. My troops have been battle hardened and fought for the better part of the past year. They need to be rested and re-outfitted. That is easy enough to accomplish and should not take very long. I would order the veteran troops form the Riverlands under my control to rendezvous with the fresh levies from the North at Riverrun. Afterwards, they push southwest into the Westerlands through Ashemark and the Golden Tooth down towards Lannisport and Casterly Rock."

"Now, in order for the troops of the Riverlands currently with the Northern armies to actually get to Riverrun, I would have them march North with a Reacher force of around twenty thousand strong towards the Gold Road. Our intelligence suggests that the road is rather heavily manned as it is the main supply line to Kings Landing. Our Royalist forces should clear the way of Lannister men and set up a patrol of the road powerful enough to repel anything short of an entire army from breaching our lines. From there, the Reacher and Riverlands forces split. The veteran Riverland men shall make for Riverrun and the fresh Northern levies. The men of the Reach shall march southwest and take Crakehall and make their way towards Casterly Rock from the south whilst the Northern and Riverlands armies come down from the North. There only way to escape or to receive aid will be from the sea. The majority of the Lannister fleet is in the Blackwater for the protections of Kings Landing therefore, it should be little trouble for us to destroy what remains of their ships at Lannisport and besiege them from the sea. They would only be able to hold out for so long as Tywin Lannister had the majority of their forces in Kings Landing and out terrorizing the Crownlands. Part of the Crown fleets must also patrol the coast of the Westerlands to make sure they have no hope of receiving outside aid."

Lord Tarly spoke up. "My Lord Stark has a very sound plan for a fast conquest of the Westerlands. With the forces at our disposal i cannot think of anything else like to produce better results. What Lord Stark proposes is also far less likely to result in great loss of life from either side should the Westermen prove to have any sense of self-preservation and the realities of their position. That proposal is deserving of respect for the realm has already bled more than enough. This plan has my full backing. Now, what do you propose for the Crownlands and Kings Landing my lord?"

"What I propose for the Crownlands is a three-pronged attack. The fresh levies from the Riverlands will meet up with the Northern armies encamped near Storm's End and take Bronzegate and march through the Kingswood to Kings Landing. The main forces of the Reach, at the same time should march from Bitterbridge to Kings Landing." Ned explained.

"What of the proposed third prong of the attack?" asked the Queen Regent.

"That, Your Grace, is where you will be needed." replied Ned.

"How so?" she asked, fairly certain he wasn't requesting she herself enter the battlefields.

Ned decided to explain. "When the forces of the Crown were defeated at the Trident they were still relatively intact. With the fall of Prince Lewyn Martell and the capture of Ser Barristan they were leaderless. Most ended up going back to their homes. Your Grace needs to send ravens to all the Lords and knights of the Crownlands to remind them of their true alliegance. A great many of their lords are still Targaryen loyalists. The very fact that so many of Tywin Lannisters men are out in force wreaking havoc through the Crownlands is proof enough. Without these terror tactics they likely would have no communications with the Iron Throne. When our troops begin moving the Lannister forces in the Crownlands will be forced to move back closer to Kings Landing. If they have had word from you requesting aid, they will raise their banners once more. They love Your Grace and they loved Prince Rhaegar. Most will without a doubt rally for you and for Rhaegar's son."

"I will start writing the letters immediately Nephew. I believe you are right in that they will rally to our cause." said the Queen.

Lord Tarly asked, "These loyalist forces from the Crownlands, they would be the third prong of the attack on the capitol, would they not?"

Ned replied, "They would Lord Tarly. Also, we must send a large portion of our fleets to completely blockade both the Blackwater and the Crownlands. I would not put it past Lord Tywin to have used his gold to buy Essosi sell swords. They must not be allowed on to our shores. They would still lose, but they would have no qualms in killing anything in their path. I shudder to contemplate the possibility of him buying the Unsullied. He would need the vaults at Casterly Rock for such a transaction to which he will soon be cut off. The more plausible course I could see him taking is using what he can to force an escape from the Crownlands. I think Tywin will already know his cause is lost. He now only has two possible sources of aid. Dorne, which would sooner kill all of us than help, and the Vale. I recieved word from Jon Arryn yesterday. I have his word that the Vale will maintain neutrality. Lord Arryn is very honourable. He cannot bring himself to actively harm Robert. He loves the both of us like sons and this is wieghing on him heavily. I could also see his revulsion of Robert's actions in Kings Landing."

Lady Olenna interjects, "So his love for the Usurper causes him to forsake his rightful King."

"Whilst the love he bore the man Robert once was prevents his consciense from actively fighting against him, the love he bares me will also not allow harm to come to me and mine. He will not stop those of his lords who wish to side with us from sending their aid. He has allowed Lord Royce to march for Maidenpool with a force of fifteen thousand men. They will make for the Crownlands to join with the Royalist forces there and join the third prong of the assault on Kings Landing. I will send word to Lord Royce to drive the Lannister forces out of the northern Crownlands," replied Ned.

"These plans have my full approval Lord Stark. Yesterday, we recieved a raven from the southern Crownlands. The Stormlords such as Cafferen, Fell, and Grandison formerly sworn to Summerhall have raised the dragon banners. They have begun clearing out the southern Crownlands of both Lannister and Baratheon men. They also believe more Stormlords will pledge their fealty to Lord Renly. Roberts actions have disgusted them and Stannis' own actions have almost made them detest the Baratheon name utterly. At this point, only their love of Steffon is keeping them and their oaths to House Baratheon remotely intact. When we march we will need to show Renly to the Stormlords and assure them that he is being treated as truly befits a royal relative. He is the true future of House Baratheon" said the Queen.

"That's excellent news, and I'm in full aggreement with Your Grace" said Ned.

"Brother," Lyanna said. "We need to broach the question of Dorne. Now that we know Rhaenys is alive and Ser Jaime and Ser Barristan are bringing her home to us, what shall we tell them. They have no love for me, and i'm sure Doran and Oberyn blame me for Eli and Aegon's death," she said and in a pained sigh.

The Queen Regent interjected immediately. "That is in no way your fault Lyanna. The only ones to blame for that are Tywin, Robert, and Aerys. I will deal with the Martells. I will not allow them to slander you or my grandson. He is their King whether they like it or not."

"They will want Rhaenys to be raised by them in Dorne. It would not suprise me if they don't wish to place her on the throne in her own right," Princess Rhaena commented.

Randyll Tarly interjected, "I can easily see them plotting something along those lines."

"Princess Rhaenys will be raised with her brother and aunt and uncle by me. She is my grandchild and I shall never let the Martells have her. She is a wonderful girl, and I will not see that corrupted. My grandchild will be raised as a Targaryen first and foremost as is proper. If I find out that Doran and Oberyn have dared to plot against my grandson they will face the wrath of a dragon," said Rhaella heatedly.

Ned was slightly chilled by his mother Rhaena's next words as she locked eyes with her sister. "Should they think to ever move against our grandson, well only Doran and Arianne stand in the way of dear Rhaenys being the ruling Princess of Dorne herself." The casualness by which she threatened the lives of the Martells suprised Ned, but he supposed till Lyanna's son was a man grown it was up to them to end all threats to his rule.

The Queen Regent brought the group back to attention. "As we are all agreed with these courses of actions lets us send the ravens. Nephew, Lord Tarly; give the orders to your officers. Lets us be done with this as soon as possible. We must give the realm and our people stability and a better future. With the addition of the Stormlords and the Valemen we possess overwhelming might against the Usurper. Let us put this to good use and take back our capitol."

A servant entered the room. "Your Grace, Sers Jaime and Barristan and the Princess Rhaenys have arrived."

Entering a reception room those assembled watched as Ser Barristan Selmy and Ser Jaime Lannister entered the room carrying a wide-eyed little girl. Jumping from Ser Jaime's arms, Princess Rhaenys ran into her grandmother's arms. Queen Rhaella enveloped the little girl in her arms as she broke down sobbing from all she had seen and lost. They quietly left the room to allow the child and grandmother some privacy. Soon after Ned watched as Ser Jaime Lannister and Ser Barristan Selmy approached Lyanna who was holding the young king in her arms. On bended knee, they swore themselves and their lives to their new King. Both had such a look of hope as they gazed wonderingly at Rhaegar's son.

Ned soon brought the two Kingsguards up to speed on their current plans. Both knights had valuable input that Ned and Lord Tarly added to their plans. Ser Jaime especially was able to advise on what he knew of his father's plans and how to best go about subverting them. Ned summoned the officers he had brought with him and gave instructions to the men of the required troop movements and then he and Lord Tarly sent ravens with instructions for the immediate levies they required. They both made plans to leave for the mainland soon and finish this. They would wait for their orders to be carried out, then they would move. One raven carried a special missive to Riverrun. After much thought, Ned had decided to send for Catelyn and his young son. Untill all of the troops were ready, Riverrun was in danger of Lannister attack. He would not have his wife and son vulnerable. Hopefully, Catelyn would not be displeased with being amongst his family and it would help her for the future to get to know them. He wasn't sure as he barely knew her himself, but she was his wife and his son's mother, it was time he got to know her. As they would be taking ship from Maidenpool it would be a rather short voyage for them. He sent a silent prayer to the old gods that they would be successful as fast as possible. Whilst Ned was beyond ready for this all to end, he knew in his gut it would still be a very long time untill he was able to return back to Winterfell for good. Whether he liked it or not; his family and the realm had need of him.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER VIII- **_**Into the Lion's Den**_

**Authors Note: **_I'm really thankful for everyone's reviews. They really help me plot out my ideas better and encourage me to update quicker._

**Disclaimer: **_As Usual I Own Nothing._

**Kings Landing 284 A.L.-** _**Tywin Lannister, Lord of Casterly Rock &amp; Warden of the West**_

Tywin Lannister gazed about the city of Kings Landing from his balcony in the Tower of the Hand with a grim visage that looked as if he was carved from the rock he was lord of. He had called for a full meeting of the Small Council to take place in one hour. He had also demanded the attendance of the King and his daughter the Queen. For many years he had been driven with a fierce desire to achieve three things: firstly, himself re-instated and ruling the realm as Hand of the King. He had held that position of ultimate power for many years under the rule of King Aerys. That all came to an end when the madman stole his heir and entered him into the Kingsguard leaving him with naught but that vile little monster as a legal heir. He internally scoffed. As is he would ever allow that abomination to be his successor. The robbing of his heir was the final straw in just how many insults he would take from the Targaryens; the Mad King especially.

The first insult happend many years ago when Aerys was still relatively sane. He had thought to take his beloved wife from him. Many things could and would be said about him, this his knew. But one thing even he himself would admit, was that he had truly loved his wife. At least as much as he was capable of the emotion. Joanna Lannister was the one weakness of the great Tywin, and everybody new it- even him. People said she was the only thing that made him human. They were right. But Aerys had thought to take her from him, even though she was beloved and the best friend of his own sister-wife. Of course she would never allow such a thing to occur, so she retired back to the Rock.

The second main goal of his adult life was to see one of his blood sit the Iron Throne as was only their due as Lannisters. To that end, he would see his daughter Cersei a queen so that it would be his grandson that sat the throne. He had sought to accomplish this by means of giving his daughter to wife for Crown Prince Rhaegar. Cersei was a beautiful girl with all the wealth and the best blood in all of the Seven Kingdoms. That the marriage would happen he had not doubted for a moment, for who else could possibly compare? Then Aerys and Rhaegar had insulted him and his house utterly by not even entertaining the possibility of the match. First with a sickly and plain Dornishwoman, and then they compounded the insult by taking the Northern wolf whore. His indignation at these slights burned and ate away at him like a poisonous cancer. These inbred bastards had single-handedly ruined all the prestige that was rightly his due.

These assaults on his house played on his honour till the boiling rage simmered to cause the third main goal of his life to take a form: revenge. Oh how he lusted and craved it. He vowed he would have it. He saw his chance to achieve all three of his ambitions with the outbreak of Robert Baratheon's rebellion. For nearly a full year, Tywin had recieved many ravens throughout the rebellion for aid. Some from the Baratheon alliance requesting help, and some from the Crown demanding it. He gave no response to any of them. He waited, and he watched. He would bide his time and let them all exhaust each other. It was when he recieved word from his spies that the Silver Prince, the man whom many of Westeros from noble to the small-folk adored was dead, that he finally decided to act. He was dead at the hands of Robert Baratheon himself. The Royalist forces were in disaray and leaderless. It was now that he would get his vengeance upon Aerys and all of House Targaryen.

His men would take Kings Landing as it was ripe for the taking. In return for this and for ridding Robert of all Targaryen threats, Robert would wed Cersei as his queen, he would become his Hand, and Jaime would be released from his Kingsguard vows and re-instated as heir to Casterly Rock. His legacy would be cemented with his grandson on the throne, Jaime as Lord of the Rock, and he would be the power that guided them all. First, he would unleash his monsters Clegane and Lorch onto the Red Keep. This he had done. The gates to the city had been opened by his loyal dog Pycelle. His men were instructed to sack the city. They would forevermore fear what nightmares the lions would unleash upon them if they dared to rebel and forget who owned them. His son had even showed his loyalty to his house by slaying the Mad King himself. Gregor Clegane had taken his pleasure on the Dornish whore after killing her son, then he had ended her miserable life. Amory Lorch had hunted down Princess Rhaenys and made sure she would never rise again. He could only admire their ruthlessness and efficiency. There blood would go a long way in appeasing both Robert and sating his own need for revenge on House Targaryen. He was only dissappointed that the Queen and Prince Viserys had left for Dragonstone before he could get his hands on them.

He found his own son being restrained by his Lannister guards. The foolish boy had tried to save the dragonspawn even after he slew the King. He would make sure the boy paid for causing him such embarrasment. Then that Northern savage Eddard Stark arrived. He despised the boy and his entire family. They were a definite threat. They held far too much land. The Starks ruled a land nearly as large as the rest of the kingdoms combined regardless if it was a barren wasteland. It still held innumerable resources and a large population. Not only that, but the savages were also closely related to the dragons; far more than the small amount of dragonblood Robert had in his veins. The Stark children were all the grandchildren of Jaehaerys II, their mother being his eldest child. Their right to the throne came well before the Baratheons. They would have to die. Especially the daughter. Robert could not be allowed to find Lyanna Stark alive. The young Lord Stark was the picture of fury and righteous indignation upon sighting the bodies of his Targaryen kin. Lord Stark's friendship with Robert Baratheon had also been a threat to Lannister power, however he had been pleased to see that friendship looked to be broken beyond repair with the row the two had gotten in over the Sack and the deaths of Elia and her children. He had finally been given orders to relieve to siege at Storm's End and force the Tyrell's to bend the knee. Lord Stark had also finaly sworn his oath of alliegiance to the King and to House Baratheon. That was good. He knew then that Stark would take care of their remaining enemies for them. He had far too much honour to break his word to his best friend.

It all started to go to the seven hell's almost the second Ned Stark was outside the gates of Kings Landing. The filthy Northern savage betrayed them; along with his entire family. They received ominous news in the capitol. The Dowager Queen had given birth and both mother and child had survived. Apparently the Stark's she-dragon of a mother was still alive from childbirth as well and had sailed to Dragonstone to be with her sister. All hell soon broke loose in the Red Keep when word came to them that Lady Stark also retrieved her daughter from wherever Prince Rhaegar had stashed her. In the Dowager Queen's own words was the tale of the truth of the events after Harrenhall. Apparently the wolf whore went off with Rhaegar willingly, married him in a ceremony with unimpeachable witnesses, and the greatest blow of them all- had given birth to a healthy legitimate Prince that his grandmother had proclaimed King as Jaehaegar I Targaryen.

While Robert Baratheon had ranted and raged that it was all lies they received word that Ned Stark had betrayed them. He had gone over to the Tyrell's and aided in the siege of Storm's End. Stark's betrayal along with some casually veiled threats had finally convinced Robert to wed his daughter Cersei. That was an absolute must if he was going to commit his troops to defeating the Starks and Tyrell's. The wedding however, only brought more ill tidings. Perhaps it had been a sign when there had been no applause on the way to the sept. The behaviour of the crowd on the return trip to the Keep was even darker. The small-folk of Kings Landing grew rowdy and began hurling treasonous ephitats at the royal couple and continued on untill a full-scale riot had barely been avoided with the King and Queen having to hurriedly flee back to the safety of the Red Keep. Ominously, Dragon banners in the name of the baby King kept appearing night after night no matter what the Lannister guardsmen did. Possibly, he had been hasty in thinking the small-folk would be happy to be rid of the entire dynasty because of the Mad King. Tywin had forgotten the peace and relative prosperity the city had enjoyed ever since the end of The Dance. He had also underestimated the peoples loyalty to both Queen Rhaella and the memory of their beloved Silver Prince and hence any son of his. Apparently, even the She-Wolf was somewhat popular because many of the people still remembered her mother as their beautiful young princess who was a shining light in her grandfather King Aegon V's reign.

In the aftermath of the royal wedding they recieved even more shocks. His son Jaime and Ser Barristan Selmy had fled the capitol. That they were making their way to Dragonstone was a foregone conclusion. The utter embarrassment he went through by Jaime's treachery was unthinkable. He had noticed that the boy seemed ill-disposed towards him in the aftermath of the sack. What was more was that he seemed to try to avoid his sister at all costs, which given their previous level of closeness was bewildering to him. He had thought to let the boy sulk for a bit, and then he would come to his senses and start behaving as his heir once more. This base treason to his house would not go unpunished, that he promised himself.

The dissappearence of Jon Arryn was also worrying. In the light of Ned Stark's betrayal, he knew that there was dissent in the ranks of the Vale. He was beloved by the mountain-men of the Vale, but that it would lead to the Lord of the Vale retreating back to the Eyrie with all of his men to assume a position of neutrality was an action he never saw coming. Oh, he had not missed the looks of utter disgust that had been thrown his and Robert's way by both the Vale Lords and sometimes Jon Arryn himself; but he had never thought Arryn would turn his back on his foster-son.

This action was only made more complicated by Hoster Tully withdrawing from the alliance completely and giving over total command of the Riverlands armies to his good-son Ned Stark. Things were beginning to look desparate when word reached him that the Tyrell's had truly aligned with the Dowager Queen. There were rumours of a betrothal between the Stark bastard-child king and Mace Tyrell's daughter. Apparently, Olenna Tyrell had disregarded his warnings delivered by his brother Kevan and had gone to treat with the Targaryens at Dragonstone.

Bad news kept coming in. Stannis Baratheon was Ned Stark's prisoner and on the way to the dungeons of Dragonstone. The reports stated that the garrison had turned on Stannis due to their starvation and after the generous terms Queen Rhaella had sent them. She had somehow taken young Lord Renly and had proclaimed him the new Lord of Storm's End and Lord Paramount of the Stormlands. Dozens of Stormlords had begun to go over to the Targaryens and sworn fealty to King Jaehaegar and Lord Renly. The lords formerly sworn to Summerhall were leading the charge. Robert had gone almost feral in his rage upon learning this. Their unease only grew when they could no longer get word back from the Swanns, the second most powerful family in the Stormlands. Base treachery appeared to be growing everywhere.

The morale of the Lannister-Baratheon alliance members also dropped greatly when word leaked out that Tywin's own son Jaime had somehow managed to save the Princess Rhaenys, and both he and Ser Barristan Selmy had brought her safely to Dragonstone. Circumstances were truly becoming dire. Their hold on the Crownlands was only maintained by force of Lannister arms. Help of any substance from the Stormlands was now negligable. The North, the Riverlands, and the full might of the Reach were now to be brought down on them. Robert Baratheon's only real ally was the Westerlands of Tywin himself and he knew the Tyrell's could easily block the Gold Road and stop all aid of the Westerlands from reaching them. He had also just gotten reports of troop movements that were more than a little unnerving and word from his sources of happenings in both the Vale and the southern Crownlands. It was these actions and their response to them that he must needs discuss with the Small Council and the King and Queen. He did not look forward to what was to come.

He had made his way to the Small Council chamber and took his seat as he waited for everyone to arrive. This particular Small Council truly was pathetic. They didn't even have a master of ships. He gave an internal scoff, why would they even need one? The only fleet they had was what he had ordered sailed from Lannisport into the Blackwater. Their enemies however, well the less said about how horribly out numbered they were at sea the better. His brother Ser Kevan Lannister was master of Laws. The position had been held by one of the King's Estermont uncles untill he had to leave the capitol to attempt to guarantee his lands continued fealty to the crown. It would not suprise Tywin if they never saw the man again. Pycelle was obviously retained as Grand Maester. Master of coin was a man brought by the former Hand Jon Arryn named Peytr Baelish. While he was a young man of no real standing he did possess an innate ability to find coin when needed. This was especially important as they discovered soon after taking Kings Landing, there was naught a coin to be had in the entire treasury. Even major artifacts and heirlooms of worth were missing. Somehow, Queen Rhaella had absconded with every last piece of gold and treasure upon her departure from the city. As much as it pained him to admit it, he had to give the woman credit. He had never suspected there lay such a cunning mind within the Queen.

The others had arrived. King Robert at the head of the other end of the table. His daughter the Queen next to him. His brothers Ser Kevan and Tygett were flanking him. Peytr Baelish sat across from Varys with Pycelle next to him. They still did not have a Lord Commander of the Kingsguard to replace Jaime, or even a real Kingsguard for that matter. All surviving members of the Kingsguard had fled to the baby king. Apparently even Robert had more tact than to install the Mountain in to the Kingsguard.

The Hand of the King began, "Your Graces, My Lords, thank you all for coming. I have important news that we must needs discuss and gather a response to."

King Robert was obviously in a foul mood, no great suprise there. "What could possibly have happened now?" demanded Robert.

"Your Grace, we have had three major developments. Firstly I've had word from the Vale."

"What? Has Jon fianlly remembered where his loyalty lies? Has he stopped his moping after that traitor Stark?" growled the King.

Tywin replied, "No Your Grace. Officially the Vale of Arryn has declared neutrality, but we already knew this. No, the worrying thing is that he has declared his high lords free to follow their consciences. I have received word that a force led by the Royces and the Wanynwoods of at least some 15,000 men has left for Maidenpool and are intending to move on the northern Crownlands."

"By the gods damn it!" shouted the King. "I am being betrayed by everyone! I won't have it. Do you hear me Lannister! When I get my hand on Stark I'm going to grind him into the dust! Him and those damn dragons are destroying everything we fought for. I want that traitor dead!"

Tywin just gazed at him coldy through his by now customary and entirely expected outbursts. When Robert, thoroughly red-faced had quieted, he continued. "The Stormlords that were once sworn to Summerhall- Cafferen, Fell, and Grandison; have gathered a host from some of the treasonous Stormlords which have sworn fealty to your brother Renly and the Stark Bastard Child King. They have left the Stormlands and entered the southern Crownlands. They have begun to drive out the loyal Baratheon and Lannister forces in the area. The region is now almost entirely under their control."

Everyone around the table looked positively sick at the news. Even Robert was silent for once.

Peytr Baelish spoke up. "What was the third developement you mentioned, My Lord Hand?"

Tywin looked around the room before looking at the King as he began, "Working with Lord Varys I have finally been able to piece together what I believe to be the enemies' troop movements and numbers of some of the various hosts and what their plan of attack may be. New levies have been raised in both the North and the Riverlands. These now put the Northern forces with somewhere between 25,000 to 30,000 men in the field. The Riverlands, which had been severly depleated, have been brought back up to near 20,000 men according to our best estimates, by the reconciliations of Targaryen loyalist lords like Darry and Whent with Hoster Tully. It looks as if these new levies are going to be used to invade the Westerlands directly and cut off our supply lines."

The Lannisters in the room, including the Queen, all looked white as ghosts upon hearing this.

Cersei asked, in a wavering voice, "Father, what will we do? Most of our men are here. If they cut us off, we'll be totally isolated and the West won't be able to defend itself."

Tywin sternly replied, "I am aware of that Your Grace. Simply put, there is nothing we can do. What I have not said, is that there are also at least 60,000 men of the Reach being led by Randyll Tarly heading down the Rose Road and on their way to the Crownlands as we speak. The West will fall eventually. And when it does, in our current position, we are doomed. I have bribed and threatened and ordered killed in any way I can to gain us more allies. We have threatened the 'Rains of Castamere' on houses of all shapes and sizes from the Tyrell's to the Frey's and all we have gotten are houses that are of so little note as to be inconsequential. The Stormlands have all but completely turned against us. The few battles that have occurred recently, our forces have been routed completely because they have either been tremendously outnumbered, or they began deserting or turning their cloaks."

The reality of the situation was finally beginning set in on this room of incompetents.

His loyal brother Kevan looked towards him and asked "Brother, what would you advise we do?"

"There is only one thing we can do. We must deal them as great a blow as possible with the force of our arms, and then we must need remove ourselves from the Crownlands to regroup and carefully plan for our revenge. Simply put, we live to fight another day."

The King stood up then. "You want me to turn tail and run from the dragons and the wolves like a craven? To bow down to these treasonous dogs? Never! Do you hear me Lannister? Never, I say" he slammed his hand down on the table so hard that a crack actually formed.

The Lord of the Rock looked down his nose at the "King" with the coldest eyes anyone had ever seen. His eyes looked like green death, and that the Stranger himself was with them. "If Your Grace wishes to die, if you wish for everything you have fought for, bled for and lost to have been for nothing, then by all means. You are welcome to turn yourself over to the dragons and end this right now. However, if you wish for it all to have meant something, for your family, for your child to live" he said motioning towards his daughters swollen stomach. "Then you will help to lead your people to a place of safety where we can re-arm and bide our time."

The King stared at Tywin for a long moment. So many emotions passing through his eyes it was hard to discern them all. Finally, he gave out a great heaving sigh and slumped in his chair as he muttered "Alright, alright. We'll do it your way."

Quietly, Tywin begins, "I have sent word to all of our mines and to the castellan at Casterly Rock to empty the vaults. All of the accumulated wealth of House Lannister is being moved as we speak. I began to prepare for this probability when we got word of the Tyrell's marching down the Rose Road. If they had managed to cut us off from the Gold Road all hope would have been lost. The treasury should reach us within the next few weeks."

"What then Father?" asked the Queen.

Tywin replied, "Then we fight, and break out. With our funds we shall be able to purchase the largest mercenary armies we can find in the East and await until the time is right. We shall then strike with our full might and take back what is ours. We have some time until this is necessary however; enough time for Your Graces son to be born and anointed as the Prince and Heir to the Seven Kingdoms. We shall go to Braavos and then Pentos or Volantis. Before that though, we will make our enemies bleed. This shall serve two purposes. One, they will remember to fear us. Two, it shall serve as a very large distraction whilst we use this as an opportunity to take our fleet and break out of the Blackwater and cross the Narrow Sea. It shall take time, but we will wait until our enemies are at their weakest. We shall see to it that they are faced with constant strife and that they distrust one another immensely. Then, we will have them right where we want them; with them consumed with fighting one another. Then, that is when we shall have our revenge."


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER IX- The She-Wolf and the Lion**

**Author's Note: **_Thanks again for everyone who reviews, they really help motivate me as well as give me new ideas with fresh input. Fairly soon we shall have a time jump because i'm rather eager for the young ones to start aging as they are the ones the story is truly about._

**Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING**

Princess Lyanna Targaryen watched across the balcony as Ser Jaime Lannister kept little Princess Rhaenys entertained with his rather animated tales. He was amazingly good with her which Lyanna counted as a blessing after everything the child had been through. Lyanna was glad that Rhaenys remembered meeting her. They had not had to explain much of anything as she was so amazingly clever. She couldn't help but feel a stab of guilt as she looked at her, however irrational she told herself it was. She knew she didn't kill her mother, but that thought didn't comfort her truly. Those that did the deed would pay, that she promised. Lyanna had liked Princess Elia the few times they had met. Rhaegar and Elia's marriage was political match, but they were fond of one another. That Elia had approved of her brought her little comfort as both she and her Silver Prince were gone. So much had been lost. So much destroyed; and all for what?

Her little boy stirred in her arms, and blinked sleepily as he gave her a gummy smile. Oh how she loved her pup, her little dragon. He was beautifeul, and he would be even more so than his father was. Her Jon was truly the perfect blending of herself and Rhaegar, though she grudgingly admitted that perhaps there was a little more of her Prince in him than of her. His blond hair was of a darker shade than Rhaegar's, more of an ash blond. His eyes were where you could see the trues split of his parentage. Their overall colour was the icy silver-grey of her own. However the flecks of deep violet within them gave them the look of shining stars. They were truly a beauty to behold. As she looked down at her little King she knew that all of the sacrifices had been worth it just to have him with her.

She looked over at her pup's sister again. Rhaenys was a beautiful child. She had dark brown hair and lightly sun-kissed skin. Her pretty heart-shaped face was made almost exotic with her eyes shining a deep violet; an exact replica of her father's. She promised herself that she would do everything in her power to try and be a mother to her. She had suffered so much, and was now without any parents to look out for her. She and Rhaella had discussed it, and the Queen was pleased that she seemed willing to try and be as a mother to her. She knew she could never replace Princess Elia, and she had no intention of trying. But, she would do her best. Lyanna vowed to herself that she would love that little girl as if she were her own.

She listened as Ser Jaime made the young princess squeal with delight as he spun her around after playing a game of lets try to chase Balerion-her large black cat. The cat always won. "Did you have fun with Ser Jaime little princess?" she asked Rhaenys.

"Yes, My Princess" she said sweetly.

"Please Sweetling, just call me Lya. There's no need for fomalities" said Lyanna.

"Yes My..I mean yes Lya" she said with a smile. "Lya? May I see my brother?"

"Of course Darling" said Lyanna as she sat down next to Rhaenys. She gently positioned her son into his sister's arms. Rhaenys cradled him gently as her little brother looks up at her and smiles. He's always such a happy child. Rhaenys lightly kisses him on the cheek.

"I love you little brother, and i'll always be there for you. I'll never let anyone hurt you," Rhaenys whispered to her only remaining brother.

Lyanna eyes watered as she listened to the young girl. She put her arm around both Rhaenys and her son and said, "And i'll always be here for you Sweet Girl. I'd never try and replace your lady mother, but I give you my word that i'll always be there for you and love you as if you were mine own daughter. We're family and family sticks together; now and always."

Rhaenys hugs her tightly back in response. Her septa came in then.

"Now why don't you go with Septa Margot and then we'll have dinner with Grandmother and Aunt Rhaena" Lyanna said. She places one more kiss on her little brother's cheek befire leaving with her new Septa. Lyanna leans back against the sofa with a sigh when a voice calls her attention.

"You're really very good with her My Princess. I wasn't sure how well she would respond to all the changes her life has undergone so recently" came the voice of Jaime Lannister.

"I can't even begin to imagine how much she has gone through. She's the sweetest and brightest child i've ever encountered. None of this can be easy for her, but hopefully when she's back home it might help in establishing a sense of stability back in her life." said Lyanna.

Jaime's reply of, "she had no form of real stability in that hell of a castle," prompted Lyanna's curiosity.

"What do you mean Ser Jaime?" Lyanna questioned.

Jaime mulled over his response for a moment before stating, "Princess Rhaenys has never known a stable home My Princess. She was born around the time the King was growing increasingly more erratic in his behaviour. Prince Rhaegar would try to bring his daughter and Princess Elia to Dragonstone as often as possible, but Aerys' paranoia just kept becoming worse. He would rarely let his heir out of his control. Princess Elia became a hostage in all but name as well for her brother's good behaviour. As you know, she was often ill as well which left Rhaenys to her own devices. Life in the Red Keep became truly dangerous for anyone in it even before the rebellion began. The gods forsaken keep was probably the worst place imaginable to bring up a young child."

Lyanna had known that Jaime Lannister was a good young man, arrogant and flippant, but good. But she had not thought of how it truly must have fealt to be surrounded constantly by the things he had to endure during the previous reign.

She said, "I'm sorry she and even you had to live like that and I thank you for keeping her entertained. I don't really have much experience yet with being a parent, but I hope I'm able to make her life better. I want her and my son to grow up as safe and happy as possible."

"You're doing a wonderful job My Princess. Rhaenys already adores you. You're very good with her. Our little King is a luckier little boy than most. You're an excellent mother," he told her sincerely.

"Truly?" she asked, with her large silver eyes looking up at him.

"Truly," Jaime said, and meaning it.

She gave him a beaming smile in response that momentarily took Jaime's breath away. Lyanna Stark was truly one of the most beautiful women he had ever met. He could readily understand why Prince Rhaegar had fallen so hopelessly in love with her, just as he could easily understand the lengths that drunken bafoon Robert Baratheon went to get her back. She was different from alot of women in many respects and it wasn't just her pleasing appearance that set her apart. She had a certain spark, a kind of charasmatic charm that just drew people in. Her wit was pleasingly sharp and she possessed an infectious sense of humour. One would find it near impossible to be melancholy in her presence. She could also be a fierce she-wolf. Jaime came upon her actually sparring with Ser Arthur the other morning. He had been hugely impressed. For such a small thing she was actually very good. He had also been utterly stunned to learn that the infamous Knight of the Laughing Tree from the Tourney of Harrenhall had been none other than Lyanna Stark herself.

She appeared very content with what he told her, which was nothing but the truth. She surprised him however when she lightly touched his hand. " Please, Ser Jaime. When we're by ourselves just call me Lyanna. You're the only person around that's about my own age other than Ned, and he's well...a bit stuffy at times. I can only talk politics and battle plans so much with the others before I well...you're simply more fun to be around." she said laughing lightly.

"I would be honoured to My Lady Lyanna, and in return I am simply your ever so humble knight Jaime," he said with a playful grin that was full of boyish charm.

Her hand was still laying atop his when the door opened to admit her mother Princess Rhaena. She had not even noticed how closely the two had sat near each other before her mother's entrance. Ser Jaime stood up quickly as if scalded. She must have been seeing things for she would almost swear she had seen a blush on his cheeks. Of all the things she knew, one of life's certainties was that Jaime Lannister did not blush. She must be seeing things she thought to herself. Ser Jaime had quickly excused himself and her mother now sat beside her calmly with a single arched eyebrow.

Of the many things that could be said of Rhaena Targaryen-Stark, blind or unobservant were not among them. Her mother was uncommonly perceptive so it should come as little surprise that the first words out of her mouth were, "Did I actually just see the Jaime Lannister blushing?"

"I have no idea what you mean Mother," Lyanna replied evasively.

Her mother gave an un-ladylike snort in response.

"I'm not daft Sweetling. I've seen the way you look at him."

Lyann said, "I have no idea what your speaking of Mother."

Of course Lyanna was no fool. She knew perfectly well what her mother was referring to. She could admit, to herself if no one else, that she was attracted to Jaime Lannister. She liked him even. He was ridiculously handsome. He was also absolutely hilarious in her humble opinion, and she had always loved being around people that could make her laugh. He brought out the still very much alive teenage spirit within her. He also was, to her mind, one of the most valiant and truly noble knitghts she had ever met. He risked everything he was to save an orphaned little girl and he still made sure even now that she was kept smiling; always willing to play a game with her or go on one of her exploring the castle adventures. However, she knew it could never be. He was of the Kingsguard and they were allowed no love, no wife. She still missed her Silver Prince, but it had been a year and a half since he had fallen on the Trident. Besides, it was most likely pointless anyway. She must surely have imagined the spark she sometimes fealt was between them. Afterall, she knew half the country still privately considered her some type of whore or schemer. Not all that many people truly understood the truth. Not to mention she already had a child. Who happend to be the King of the Seven Kingdoms. Everything she did could have reprecussions on her son's reign till he was a man grown. She was brought out of her thoughts by her mother's next statement.

"I approve of him daughter," Rhaena said.

"What?" Lyanna sputtered. She was sure she must have misheard what her mother was saying.

Rhaena calmly said, "I said I approve. Jaime Lannister would be a fine match for you. You're still very young. Your life has not ended only because you were married young and have a son. Even if that son is the King. You deserve somebody like him, and you are almost the same age. He is a good boy and has gone beyond the call of duty in proving his loyalty."

"But Mother," Lyanna protested. "Even if he were interested, he is of the Kingsguard. He is not allowed a wife. Despite what some in the realm may think, I am no man's whore."

Rhaena said, "Of course your not sweetling. As for the Kingsguard well, Rhaella already has plans for that. Very soon, Tywin Lannister will be either dead or fled; his daughter as well. His only current heir is Tyrion who is not only a dwarf, but still a child. Rhaella plans on using her power as Queen Regent to remove Ser Jaime from the Kingsguard and re-instate him as the new Lord of Casterly Rock and Warden of the West. When that happens, there would be nothing preventing a match between the two of you."

Lyanna is completely thrown by this news. She had never thought it would have been possible. She hadn't even let herself think of it in the past months since he had arrived and they had become something like friends. However if she thought she was surprised, it was nothing compared to the thoughts lingering in the mind of Ser Jaime. He knew it was wrong, but he couldn't help himself. He had to know if Princess Rhaena was going to say anything to her daughter about them. So, he had eavesdropped; and came away with much more than he had anticipated.

He didn't know what to think. If his Queen wished for him to be Lord of the Rock, then Jaime would be Lord of the Rock. He had never even considered not being a member of the Kingsguard. The thought of having a wife and a family of his own was utterly alien to him. There had always only been only Cersei, then the Kingsguard; nothing else. However, if he was to be more, to re-take his birthright; he couldn't imagine anything better than having Lyanna at his side.

Those thoughts were at the forefront of Jaime's mind as his horse rode at the head of the column. Ned Stark at his side. They had been marching through the northern Stormlands and were entering the Crownlands. They had not wanted to force him to actually have to take part in the invasion of the Westerlands-his home. Instead, Ned Stark of all people had specifically requested he take a command in the host he was leading. That had suprised him greatly. He had not thought the honourable Ned Stark held him in any regard except disdain. Apparently, he had been wrong, for never once did the quiet man show him the least amount of discourtesy. A week into their travels he finaly found out why Lord Stark had seemed to hold him in contempt when he slew the Mad King. To his suprise, it was jealousy. He was wroth with Jaime simply because he had taken what he thought was his to kill. Apparently he had been making his way to Kings Landing after the Trident at such fast speeds for the more personal reason that he wanted it to be him who snuffed the light out of Mad Aerys' eyes. While their personalites marked them as exceedingly different, that did not mean he didn't respect Jaime's abilities and even found him amusing with his constant barbs and witty quips. As strange as it may seem, it appeared as if the ever stoic Eddard Stark simply enjoyed Jaime's company.

The Northern host was joined by the so-called Summerhall alliance at the border of the Crownlands. What had started out as only the Stormlords Cafferen, Fell, and Grandison; had gradually grown to become many more. Thousands of Baratheon men had joined them after recognizing Renly Baratheon as the Lord of Storm's End. Both Jaime and Lord Stark were shocked however when the were joined with the troops of House Swann and a great many of their bannermen. The Swann's had always been the second most powerful house in the Stormlands. The Stormlords had gone a step further and had sent patrols into the southern Crownlands before they even rendezvoued with the Northern host. They had cleared the land of many contingents of Lannister men trying to force the obedience of the Crownlords.

Ned Stark gazed around as Lords Massey and Bar Emmon aprroached them.

"My Lord Stark, it is good to see you and yours." Lord Massey stated.

Lord Bar Emmon continued, "We have cleared the Point of Lannister men and the Baratheon rogues Lord Stark. The bastards were stupid to think we would forget three hundred years of loyalty to the dragons only to become nothing more than Lannister dogs."

"Aye," said Lord Massey. "Perhaps things would have been different had Baratheon not made common cause with Lord Tywin, but we of the Crownlands shall not suffer the Lannister Butcher threatening ours when a True Dragon yet lives."

Both Lords Massey and Bar Emmon together with all the other Lords of Massey's Hook and the southern Crownlands got down on bended knee and laid their swords at Lord Stark's feet to formally pledge their fealty to his nephew King Jaehaegar I Targaryen and the Queen Regent Rhaella. Ned accepted their fealty with grace and ordered their host to join with his own. Together, they began the march once more.

After crossing the Wendwater they began encountering far more Lannister and Baratheon troops, but they rarely gave battle. This region of the Crownlands was rather lacking in population despite its close proximity to the Capitol. They stayed on the edge of the Kingswood as they continued onward. Ned had soon recieved word that the forces under Randall Tarly had completely cut off the Gold Road and stopped all supplies of men, arms, and food alike from reaching the capitol from the Westerlands. Tarly's host had followed the plan with one portion heading directly for Crakehall on a fast march while the main bulk of the Reacher forces pushed down the Rose Road towards the meeting point at a slower pace. The veteran men of the Riverlands had united with the new force of Northmen he had mustered at Riverrun. There, they found a Lannister host led by Stafford Lannister laying siege to the Tully stronghold. Scouts had been sent and coordinated between the Riverlanders and the Northerners. They struck the Lannister host from the north and the south of Riverrun. Stafford Lannister was captured, and the new Northern troops had tasted first blood. The host was now making for the Golden Tooth. Ned was now glad he had instructed his wife to come to Dragonstone. Hopefully, they should have arrived by now.

Lord Stark had instructed Ser Jaime to make a fast march to prevent the the Lannister and Baratheon troops from making their way to the larger host of Lannister men that lay beyond Kings Landing and force them to give battle. They would be caught in a pincer movement and Ser Jaimes' forces would push them back to their deaths upon the encroaching Stark host Ned was leading.

The mounted forces Jaime was commanding rode hard and fast. They stayed on the edges of the Kingswood which hid them from view, but also made fast movement hazardous at best. However Jaime pressed on. That his troops numbered less than two thousand helped, but it still proved to be the most exhausting and treacherous ride any of them had ever attempted. His men were tired, but Jaime could afford them no more than a few hours of rest.

Then the scout from Lord Starks armies shot off the flaming signal into the air. Tired or not, it was time. It was times likes these that truly showed the difference between Tywin and his son Jaime. Instead of leading from the rearguard as Tywin was want to do; Ser Jaime Lannister led straight from the center of the vanguard. That the first men he encountered were Baratheon troops sparked Jaime to an even greater intensity as he thought of that oaf Robert and everything the idiot had done to the country just to get his hands on his fierce Lyanna. His sword rained down death upon the Usurper's men. He slashed his blade left, right, up, down. Block, parry, jab; on and on it went untill his sword was drenched in the blood of his foes. The forces of the Usurper had been taken completely by suprise and were ill-prepared for the ferocity of his mounted troops and he slaughtered them one after the other unmercifully.

He could just now begin to make out the banner of the Stark Direwolf. Lord Stark's men cutting them off utterly from any chance of escape. Before he can relay orders to begin the next phase he is confronted with a large knight bearing the sigil of a turtle. From the man's age and size he recognizes the man to be Errol Estermont; a man with a formidable reputation and cousin of Robert Baratheon. He sees the instant the man recognizes him as his Queen's brother and a so-called traitor to their cause. Their is unmistakable hatred in the man's eyes.

Lord Errol roars out a single word, "Traitor."

Jaime makes a comment which for him is par for the course as he bestows upon the man a jaunty smile. "How nice of you to inform us all of your failings Ser. Yes, I can see service to that drunken whoremongering child-killer of a cousin of yours has finaly forced you to acknowledge what you've become. So, sad my lord it took you this long to realize the depths of your own treachery."

If looks could kill, Jaime would be a dead man.

The man reacted just as Jaime thought he would, and with a howl of rage came barreling towards him with nothing but blind fury.

Jaime's sword is dancing in a symphony of blows as the two reign down steel upon steel. Slash, parry, block, and on it goes. Jaime has to give the man credit; he has a powerful arm and a lethal determination, but his rage fuelled blows are no match for him. As the great knight begins to tire Jaime finds openings in man's armour and is hacking and slashing with deadly precision. He has taken a few nips, but he barely feels them; his blood sings in his veins as battle-lust consumes him. When he decides to end the fight he feints to the left. Estermont moves to follow however Jaime's abrupt swerve to the right leaves the perfect opening for him to land the killing blow in the man's now unprotected side. He thrusts his blade clean through the man's ribs and twists. Estermont gurgles as blood comes from his mouth before falling off his horse. He's dead before his body hits the ground.

Jaime takes a moment to catch his breath and survey his surroundings. Their is death everywhere he looks. The Stark host has overwhelmed the Usurper's men and he can see what few remain laying down their arms in surrender. It was then he takes note of a curious thing. Nowhere in the carnage does he see the banners of the Lions of Lannister. His father was obviously up to something. The question is, what? Before Jaime had more time to ponder that thought, a bloodied but still riding strong Lord Eddard Stark came up to him. Jaime couldn't have been more surprised when after relaying news of a war council that evening, he gave his shoulder a slap and said, "He may just be worthy of his sister after all." 'Seven hells,' thought Jaime. 'Did everyone but the two of them notice?'

Later that evening a war council is convened. The Reachmen under the command of Randyll Tarly are encroaching upon the capitol. They've recieved word that the northern Crownlords have combined with the Valemen being led by Lord Royce, an old friend of Ned Stark's from his fostering in the Vale. Three days ago they fell upon a Lannister host at Rosby and what Westermen didn't manage to flee towards the capitol were destroyed utterly. All three hosts were beginning to converge on Kings Landings and its environs and would be forcing the main bulk of the Usurpers army to give battle. The Lannisters and Baratheons were trapped. While the Royal Fleet blockaded them from the sea, three separate hosts under the banners of King Jaehaegar I Targaryen were preparing to show the lions that the dragon most assuredly still had claws; and they were longer and sharper than theirs.


End file.
